Connections
by Thisisnataliexd
Summary: Steve knew he had no kids. It was common knowledge. So why was he walking towards a meeting with Nick Fury about his son? And should he be worried that Tony's involved? Will include Loki later on. Enjoy! (No Slash)
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Steve was sure of, it was that he was a virgin; and would remain so until he found the suitable person. But, as his dear Peggy Carter had died of old age a few years back, the chances were looking incredibly slim of ever finding anyone with even a remote chance.

So, as he walked down the street, he politely smiled at the hooker standing on the corner with the 9 inch pink heels and the messy bleach blonde highlights, and continued walking onward. He felt something for the woman. It was almost pity, but also remorse. He shook his head as he continued to walk.

He'd heard rumours of course. Ever since his return to civilisation after pretending to be an Ice Pop for 70 years, all sorts of women had come to him, suggesting he was the father of their children. Which was absurd. He'd been out of the ice exactly 10 months ago, and while he knew babies only took 9 months on average to formulate, somebody suggesting that their child, was also his child, was believable. However, he knew he still held his virginity close to him. He wasn't a tart with 134 kids, as Tony had kindly asked Jarvis to find out how many people were claiming he was the father of their child.

His virginity was his, and he was determined to still hang onto it. He knew. He had no connections, no wife, no offspring. He was determined that his genetic line had ended with him. That no one else possessed his DNA, or anything else about him. He knew no one else had his genes.

So why, was he walking towards the DNA Lab of Stark Industries, expecting a meeting with Nick Fury, about his supposed son?

And why, was Fury phoning him up, and telling him to hurry up? Because he apparently "Had to see this."

And what, was Fury doing at Stark Industries anyway? Unless Tony or Pepper had invited him in? And the fact that Tony was involved, no matter how small, caused Steve to worry even more.

**Heyya! I hoped you liked this. What do you think? Carry on? Ditch it and pretend I never wrote it? Let me know what you think :)**

**Also, chapters will get longer, obviously. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this chapters kinda slow. Let me know what you think anyway! **

* * *

Fury was pouring over the many pieces of paper as he worked his way through them. Trying to hold it together, but failing miserably. Even he couldn't deny paperwork was boring.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding he needed coffee. After leaving the paperwork, and coming back with his nice black coffee, did he notice a second file. One he'd never seen before.

He picked it up and surveyed it closely. He was no stranger to letter bombs. This envelope had no stamp on it, nothing of any recognition, only scrawny handwriting he'd seen so many times before on equations and formulas, but not a handwriting he'd seen in a long, long time.

He opened it, and a small note fluttered to the ground. He shut the folder and placed it gently on the desk, before stooping low and picking up the note. Fury peered at it with his one good eye, taking in the words.

_Dear Whoever it may concern,_

_If you're reading this it's unintentional. This is a top secret file that only I, Howard Stark, know about. _

_If you choose to divulge into the files contents I would please ask that you do so with the highest regard of whom it concerns._

_He must not know, he must not find out. Neither must Steve Rogers, if he is around. Neither can know. _

_Please respect this, as when you look into the contents you will find more than you expected. _

_Yours faithfully, _

_Howard Stark. _

Fury scrunched up the letter and out it in his pocket, before turning back to the file, and opening it again. The face of a skinny blonde boy peered back at him. With a helmet that was too big perched on top of his head. Fury wondered how anyone could ever have enrolled this kid to fight in the war, but scanning the page further, his eyes fell upon a name.

Steve Rogers.

_Well that would explain that_. As he looked down the page, his suspicions were realised as another face looked back at him, the one of Steve Rogers today, baring his Captain America uniform brilliantly, as he stood holding his shield.

But who is the other person? He thought as he continued scanning the pages. A few fingerprints, hair, eyelashes (_what the hell Howard?_), and more pictures, until he reached a new page. Another section, pertaining to another individual. _Wow shit. _

* * *

Tony Stark fumbled with the screwdriver as he twirled it elegantly around the nail, which was slowly going into place. He looked up and looked at Dummy, who was standing at the other end of the workshop, humming that little robot communiques he and the other robots spoke to one another. Tony smiled as he realised the robot was babbling out a Christmas song, in the middle of July.

"Dummy." He warned, and the robot stopped "it's July. Don't make me put that Dunce cap on you again." The robot sighed, and began prattling around the workshop again.

"You! Gimme a hand with this?" Tony called at the second robot, who whizzed over, chirping happily as he did so. "Yeah okay, don't hurt yourself. Lift this up for me yeah?" The robot complied and Tony was able to slip the other piece of machinery under the first one. He grinned as he stared at his creation. It was nothing special, he made them all the time, but there was something pleasing about building a new Iron Man suit.

He heard the phone ring and he pushed his swindle chair away from the bench, towards his other computer. Jarvis spoke out of one of the speakers.

"Incoming call from Director Nick Fury."

"Put him on." Tony nodded, wiping away the oil off his hands with a rag, as the call connected, still spinning around happily on the chair. It was one of his many past times.

"Stark." Fury's voice cut across the room and Tony flinched.

"Jeez, you're scary even when you're not here. What can I do for you my one eyed buddy?" Tony joked, he could almost see Fury's scowl through the phone line.

"We need you to come in, now." Tony stopped spinning.

"What like the Helicarrier, or that big place the Tesseract destroyed?" Tony asked, scowling.

"Stark Industries." Fury replied curtly.

"Urm, okay, why?" Tony quizzed, wondering why he was being made to do to work on a Monday. Tony Stark doesn't go to work on a Monday, in fact, he hardly ever goes to work at all, but that was a different story.

"Just go there. Now." The Director said before hanging up. Tony frowned.

"Jarvis, get me up everything Ol' Nickie was just looking at, and erase all digital finger prints." He decided, looking down at the army pants and scruffy top he was wearing. He sighed as he supposed he ought to get ready, it was his company after all.

* * *

"Sir, what're you-?" Coulson asked, looking at Fury with concern. He didn't think it was a good idea to come out of the blue with this kind of information. Even Super Soldiers couldn't handle that very well.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm going to take a blood sample." Fury ensured him, but Coulson continued frowning.

"Won't they get suspicious when they see each other there? And I thought Howard said neither must know?" He asked, still wondering how exactly the director was going to pull this off.

"I've ordered for the rest of the Avengers to also be present. A mandatory check-up." Fury told him, Coulson wasn't believing the whole picture though.

There was no way that these two men had any sort of connection, they were both just so... Different.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy, I don't-"

"Son, do as I say."

"But I'm tired.. And sleepy."

"You're four years old, pull yourself together!"

"But, Dad..."

"Stop saying but, you sound like an advert for porn."

"Daddy, what's porn?" The man sighed as he stared down bitterly at the child standing below him, rubbing his eyes wearily and clutching a small cuddly toy that was supposed to resemble a teddy bear, but look more like road kill.

He bent down and drew to eye level. He could see in the kids face he was doing all he could not to yawn, and after all, it was two am, and he supposed little kids really needed their sleep.

He rolled up the left sleeve of the kids navy blue pyjamas and the boy flinched as he pushed the needle into his arm, extracting a vibrant red liquid.

"See? That didn't hurt so much now did it?" The boy was sniffling. Trying not to cry as he clutched his bear closer. "Don't you cry on me. That's what babies do. You're not a baby. Pull yourself together." The man snapped and the child remained still, staring bleakly back at the man as he blinked furiously trying to wipe away the tears.

"Now, sign this, and I'll let you get ice cream tomorrow. Doesn't that sound fun? Just sign here." The man instructed, the boys fate lit up at the temptation of ice cream, and immediately began scribbling out his signature with the pen his father had just given him.

The man simply smiled to himself. Kids were so naive.

He watched as the boy clambered back up the stairs towards his room, and new spring in his step at the prospect of ice cream.

* * *

Steve was getting irritated. Clint was quietly singing 'Call Me Maybe', and tapping the tune madly on his knee as he listened to it through his head phones. Apparently Natasha was also getting annoyed as she pulled the head phone from Clint's ear and yelled something about 'shoving the head phone up his arse if he didn't stop'. Which seemed like a good enough threat to Steve.

Tony waltzed in with Bruce in tow a few moments later. Bruce was talking in a low undertone, and scowling as he surveyed the rooms occupies. Tony on the other hand, grinned broadly and tapped on a part of the wall that looked like a bumblebee, and spoke into it, declaring that he'd like a donut and a cup of coffee.

"Anything you guys want?" Tony asked, looking at the group, who shook their heads and continued frowning.

They waited for Fury to arrive, and waited, and then, just because they could, they waited some more, until a portly man with grey, thinned out hair appeared, and instructed they all follow him into the room. Which they all obliged to, apart from when the man said Tony couldn't bring in his donuts, in which Tony stropped until he was able to take them in.

"This is just a mandatory check-up." The man told them. The group were still frowning. Especially Bruce, who had deepened his scowl. He didn't think the other guy would take too well to being prodded.

Steve's head was spinning though. Fury had said it was urgent, to be there right away, so why was he the only one who seemed on edge? Did they know something he didn't know?

The man took all their blood samples, and told them they could leave. Everyone nodded curtly and left, saying something about grabbing a Shwarma before going back to the tower. But the man interjected, insisting that Fury was on his way and wanted to speak to Steve in private. The rest just shrugged as they left the room.

Steve sat there in silence, as the man fumbled with the samples.

"Captain." Steve jumped as he registered the man suddenly appear in the doorway.

"Sir." Steve nodded and stood up, making his way over to the Captain.

Fury looked away and towards the blood samples, Steve was surprised to notice there were only two out, the rest were lying in a bin.

"Have you checked it yet?" Fury asked, Steve was bewildered. What were they talking about? But apparently the Science-guy knew, as he replied:

"Just waiting for the test results now."

Fury nodded and turned back towards Steve, who was trying to work out what was going on.

"So, what's happening?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips on staring at the director. Who frowned and stared at his shiny black shoes.

"It's complete sir!" The science-guy called and Fury rushed over, ignoring Steve's question.

"You sure?"

"100% match sir. Aside the obvious. One third of the DNA is in fact-" Fury shot the man a warning look and the mans eyes flickered toward Steve.

"What DNA? What does it match?" He asked curiously. Fury strode up to him, but his hand on Steve's shoulder, and looked into his eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." And stalked from the room. Steve was curious, and he was going to get to the bottom of if.

**Bit slow, maybe? I just wanted to establish that Tony still has no idea what's going on, and neither does Steve. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"1.21 gigawatts! 1.21 gigawatts.."_  
"That's all wrong."  
"Whatever. You're spoiling the film."  
The man sighed at his son, who was lounging haphazardly on the cream sofa, limbs everywhere, engrossed in the film. There was something about time travel that never appealed to him. He shook his head as he walked in front of the large TV and put his hands on his hips.  
"You'll never amount to anything if you keep watching garbage like this." He said sternly. The kid craned his neck to see around him but the older man just kept side stepping.  
"But I like this garbage. Back to the Future is a treasure and we should worship it's awesomeness." The boy retorted, still trying to see the screen.  
"It provides no scope for the future." The man snapped, if looks could kill, the kid would have died ten times over.  
"Actually, yeah it does. Haven't you watched the second one? Didn't you once try to make a hover car? They have hover boards in the second one." The boy replied, grinning is he drank in the mans fury.  
"Go. To. Your. Room." The man seethed, and the boy just stood up and walked out, not being bothered to contend with his fathers temper for today.  
The man flopped onto the sofa.  
Maybe if he did have the other genetics in him, he wouldn't be this stroppy. He was sure _he_ was never like this as a child.

* * *

"I love this film."  
"Same. It's all wrong though. 1.21 gigawatts? Nah."  
"Whatever, we're not all geniuses like you Tony."  
"And don't you forget that either."  
Tony and Clint were sprawled across the couch in the Avengers mansion, watching Back to the Future on the 90 inch TV (Pepper hadn't let them get a bigger one), while stuffing their faces with as many Pop Tarts as they could before Thor came back from visiting Jane and ate the lot.  
Both heads turned simultaneously as they heard the lift doors close, and heavy footsteps moved towards the kitchen.  
"Some bodies not happy." Clint said, grinning at Tony, as they watched the man storm back into the lounge a few moments later, clutching a mug of steaming hot chocolate, covered in marshmallows and cream, scowling heavily.  
"You know, Cap, whenever I'm pissed off, I usually opt for whiskey or something." Tony said matter-of-factly, a small grin curling at the corners of his mouth and Clint stuffed his fist into his, stifling his laughter.  
"I'm not annoyed." Steve said, still clutching at his hot chocolate. Eyes not straying away from the small pink marshmallows.  
"I'd say you were. Your knuckles are white." Tony interjected, smiling innocently. As Steve's eyes turned to scowl at him instead of the small floating cylinders of sugar. "So angsty pantsy, what's up?" Tony said, leaning forward. Steve just continued to look daggers. "Or maybe not." Tony sighed as he flopped back into his original uncomfortable looking position.  
"Shield aren't telling us something. And I know it's something big."  
"Something big? Like my-"  
"Clint, no one wants to hear you exaggerate about your cock size. Because we all know mines the biggest." Tony interrupted. Clint looked like he was going to argue something witty back, but stopped before the words came out of his mouth.  
"You two are so immature." Steve sighed, standing up and walking off, still clutching the mug which he hadn't taken a sip out of.  
"I do try!" Clint yelled after him, and Tony grinned. That guy was too serious.

* * *

"Should we tell them?"  
"No. I want a definite match first. I want this equation solved too."  
"Sir, he stopped with this work years ago. It's possible he knew it was a dead end."  
"Dead end my left bum cheek. Howard Stark never left a project unfinished without a suitable outcome."  
"Are you saying he worked it out?"  
Fury sighed and looked at Coulson, who was staring quizzically back.  
"I'm saying, there's more to this than meets the eye. There's so many blood samples here I could open up a blood donation centre, it's not like the results would change between each one." Fury replied. He was standing in his office of the Helicarrier. Files and sheets of paper were all sprawled across the desk, a whiteboard had been conjured up and it had thousands of scribbles on it. The office was a mess. He stared angrily around the room. He was definitely missing something.  
"Maybe it's not here." Coulson suggested hopefully, seeing the berated directors expression.  
"Where do you suppose it might be?" Fury asked, anything that would help him was good, he supposed.  
"If this is all true, he'd want to keep it a secret. The first people he'd tell would be his closest family, not a government organisation. It could be at Stark Mansion." Fury clicked his fingers together and beamed at Coulson, something he never usually took part in.  
"Coulson, I want you to search the house. I know for a fact Stark hasn't been there since his parents died. It'll be deserted."  
He was getting close. So close.

* * *

"Jarvis..?" Steve asked the room slowly, he was always cautious of the AI hidden in the walls. Tony had made him watch Wall•E, and while he thoroughly enjoyed the film, he couldn't help but be a little scared of Auto. He couldn't help but think of Jarvis whenever they watched the film now.  
"Yes, Captain Rogers?" The voice replied coolly, and Steve let out a low whistle.  
"Can you tell me what Shield wanted our blood samples for?"  
"I'm afraid not, however, Mr Stark has left a programme running in his lab which regards the matter you are currently questioning." Steve grinned.  
"Thanks Jarvis." He said happily before sprinting off to the lab.  
He stopped before he reached the descending stairs however, as a red headed figure was blocking his path.  
"Shield want us again." Natasha said, rolling her eyes as she did so. It was obvious she was becoming exhausted by all these check-ups too.  
"Where?" Steve questioned.  
"The Helicarrier. We've got to be there in fifteen minutes." Steve said his thanks and turned in the opposite direction. Hearing Tony and Clint moan as Bruce turned off the film telling them to get ready.  
Maybe finally, he'd know what was going on.

**I'm sorry if the gigawatts things wrong. Heck, I don't know what a gigawatt is, all I know is that its fun to say. So whatever.**

**I do believe it's time for someone to be told what's going on, so I personally promise that's what's happening next chapter :) **


	5. Chapter 5

"Another blood sample?!" Clint moaned as Fury told them what was going on. Clint yelled exasperatedly before rolling up his sleeve. Steve was still scowling, but was attempting to cover it up as best he could. How many blood samples did they need?

"And afterwards I'm sending you all on a mission. Easy task, should take just over a day, including the flight." Fury added and the group sighed, as each of them copied glint in rolling up their sleeve. Steve remained scowling. Fury wasn't telling them something.

* * *

"I've sent them off on the Quinjet. No chance of them walking in." Coulson heard Fury's voice in his ear as he pulled up in front of the large manor house. Large oak trees stood around the perimeter, and the building had large stone steps leading up to the large black oak front doors with a huge gold brass knocker on the door. Coulson attempted to open the door, but a modern looking control panel with blue LED's popped up from out of the wall. Damn Stark, Coulson thought angrily as the key pad beeped. However, the door opened suddenly and a stocky woman appeared at the door, smiling slightly making the dimple in her chin more prominent.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked, beaming at Coulson, who smiled back. He had no idea Tony still hired people to clean the place.

"Yeah- urgh- hi. I'm a friend of Tony's." Coulson said, extending his hand. The woman shook it, still smiling.

"I'm afraid, as you probably already know, Mr Stark isn't here at the moment." The woman said jokingly, Coulson forced a fake chuckle.

"Actually, he asked me to pick some stuff up for him- do you think I could come in?"

"I don't see why not. But I will have to get Mr Jarvis to do a finger print scan, if you don't mind?" The woman replied, opening the door further so Coulson could step in.

"Not at all."

It took him ten minutes to find the suitcase. The suitcase labelled 'Top Secret'. It took him three minutes to hack off the lock, and it took him fifteen minutes to rifle through the files until he found what he was after. Grinning broadly, he transferred the contents into a separate suit case (one that didn't look so suspicious) and leave, muttering a thanks to the old woman who turned out to be called Mary.

* * *

"Hawkeye! Get on that building and keep your eye on the sky."

"Yes Cap'n"

"Widow, take out as many as you can on the ground. I'll help. Thor, destroy, Hulk smash, Iron Man, blow stuff up." Steve finished, watching as the swarm of robots as they began marching steadily towards them.

"I don't know why you don't just call me _Tony_, Cap. It's a lot easier." Steve heard Tony say, as he watched the armour knock three of the robots heads off with one blast.

"You know damn well why. Just-" Steve was cut off as a new figure emerged from the sea of robots. He was wearing a long, lilac cape, with thick, black boots and his head was obscured in a yellow mask. _Not great fashion sense_, Steve thought. Even though he himself was supporting his red, white and blue spandex.

"The Avengers! How marvellous of you to join me!" A voice boomed happily. Steve just blinked. Who was this guy? "And I see we have the family too!"

"Family? What-" Clint started, confused. Steve watched him apprehensively as he marched closer.

"That doesn't concern you feather face." The figure snapped, and Steve heard Tony laugh over the ear piece.

"_Feather_ face? I like this guy." He sniggered as Steve rolled his eyes.

"I suggest you give up now, before this gets ugly!" Steve yelled at the man, hoping he'd back down, he wasn't in the mood for fighting today, much less dealing with Tony's childishness at what was obviously a very serious situation.

"Ugly? Like your face?" Tony called, killing himself with laughter. Steve was completely loosing it. No way was he being this childish. No way.

"I'd put him on the bottom step for that if I were you Captain." The man replied seriously, and the blonde looked quizzically at him, before the man fell to the floor.

"That guy was pissing me off." Tony said as he stepped from behind the man, turning and watching the robot army fall to the ground with loud thuds behind him.

"What did you do?" Steve seethed, glaring at Tony, who lifted his face plate up.

"Relax. He's just unconscious. Do you really think I'd actually kill him? Imagine all the paper work."

Steve then decided it would be a good idea to give up this argument now, and he turned and walked back towards the Quinjet, gritting his teeth as he went. Tony had stopped Steve finding out whatever it was this man was going to tell him, and he was livid with him for it.

* * *

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"Will it work?"

"I hope so." Fury and Coulson discussed, staring into the small blue vile. Coulson had discovered a formula, with a list of ingredients and a recipe. With it, they had created this small blue vile of liquid that looked like a much cleaner version of water. "I think it's time to bring one of them in." Fury said, smiling, and Coulson nodded, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Steve, what I'm about to tell you.. It's quite big." Fury said seriously, his hands on the desk, as though he was leaning in. "We thought we'd come to you first because you're the, ah, more mature. Should we say?" Fury added.

"Does this have anything to do with Tony?" Steve asked quickly. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"What do you know about Tony Stark?" He asked simply, and Steve rolled his eyes at the Director, whose expression was difficult to read.

"Rich, bit of an idiot, likes to explode Pop Tarts somehow with Clint, stuck-up, likes alcohol..." He trailed away. What didn't he know about Tony Stark? Everyone knew everything about the genius, everything from his parentage to his favourite pair of socks.

"What if I told you he has three different sets of DNA from parents?" Fury said sternly, watching Steve's eyebrows rise.

"Excuse me?" He questioned.

"I'm saying that Howard Stark and Maria Starks DNA aren't the only ones that make up Tony Stark." Fury supplied. Steve gawped.

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying, Howard used someone else's DNA, hoping to imprint their characteristics into his own son." Steve was in shock. _Howard Stark had added someone else's genes into the mix? Was that even possible? He suddenly felt a rush a guilt spread over him. How could someone do that to their own son? _Steve thought angrily, he'd never do anything anything like that to_ his_ son.

"Do you know whose DNA that would be? Mr Rogers?" Fury asked, and Steve opened his mouth in shock, putting two and two together.

"You mean.. Oh wow... Oh.. what?" Steve couldn't formulate his words properly, still trying to take in what the Director had just told him. He gulped.

"You don't have to get all father-like with him. Actually, I'd suggest you don't mention it to him" Fury said quickly, trying to look past Steve's shocked face. "However, we have reason to believe that some of the super-soldier serum resides within him."

Steve froze. _Tony had the super-soldier serum in him? What? When did that happen?_

"How do you know?"

"Howard kept analysing and tracking his blood samples, each time coming up positive. Tony of course has no idea."

Steve got up before the Director could say anymore. _Tony was his son? _His_? How did that work? How did Howard even manage that?_ He left quickly, slamming the door behind him.

Coulson and Fury exchanged looks from inside the room.

"Sir, are we still going to go ahead with it?" Coulson asked, looking at the Director who was scowling, now standing on his feet. He nodded.

* * *

**Yay or nay? At least Steve knows now, right?**

**I got a hamster today! I named him Steve :') Because he looks like a Steve. Only everyone thinks he's Steve from Minecraft, not like, Captain America Steve. Which kind of sucks. Anyway, he's adorable and has only bitten me once so far, so that's always a positive :D**

**Next chapters either coming up tomorrow, or the day after.. depending on how busy I am. See you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Tony was aware of someone watching him. No. Rephrase that. He knew who was watching him, as he slurped his spaghetti and made polite conversation with Natasha over how she should dip dye her hair blue. Which she wasn't agreeing to. But it was still unnerving. He was trying to eat after all, not have eyes looking into him and watching his every move. Natasha obviously noticed it too because she glanced quickly down the table and back at Tony, who shrugged. Not knowing himself why he was suddenly all this guy was looking at. Afterwards, as Pepper and Bruce hurried around washing up the dishes (Thor had broken the dishwasher), Tony pulled him aside

"What?" He asked quietly, making sure he and Steve were the only ones to hear.

"What?" Steve copied, though in a different tone.

"Don't lie. I know you were watching me all through dinner. Contrary to public and Tumblr belief, I don't ship Stony, I ship Pepperony. So, thanks and all, but no." Steve was confused. Tony had mentioned several things he'd never heard of in his life, and so he put it down to modern language being complicated.

"What? What's Tumblr?" Steve quizzed, raising both eyebrows and staring at Tony.

"Forget it. You're mind is too innocent." Tony said, shaking his head "but still, don't ever do that straight stare ever again. Freaking creepy." He finished before walking off, and jumping over the sofa to meet Clint who was in deep discussion with Thor about bungie jumping off Stark Tower.

Steve watched from a distance as the brunette agreed eagerly, bouncing up and down with excitement.

They were nothing like each other. Steve had blonde hair, Tony had brown. Steve had blue eyes, Tony had brown. They were, unquestionably, completely different. Steve struggling to even imagine them sharing DNA. They were too entirely different people. They didn't even have the same nose. Tony looked more like Howard. Tony was the spitting image of Howard, only there was something about him that just made him seem a lot... cooler. Even with the serum all that Steve thought came off himself was just dork.

There was no way they were connected. No way. But, even if he stood absolutely certain that they weren't in some way joined, he had to interfere with Tony's, Thor's and Clint's plans of bungie jumping off the tower before they ended up squished into the New York street.

But he was wary. Wary of the fact that Shield new somehow about Tony having part of him in him, and he knew Shield. They were secretive. They said one thing and then contradicted themselves. Shield wouldn't even have stepped foot into this area had it not been for the slight idea of the serum being connected- possibly.

So he promised himself he'd look after Tony, watch him whenever any sneaky Shield operatives were around. After all, why hadn't they already told him?

* * *

"This is boring. I want to watch Airplane."

"When have you ever watched Airplane?!" Tony bit his lip, searching for the right answer.

"Urm, you were watching it once? And, urm, it was funny?" He guessed, still chewing his lip as he looked at the floor.

"It's a 15. You're 6" Howard sighed, knowing full well the kid had watched it when he was away on one of his many business trips.

"I just saw the bit with the heart... The one bouncing around on the table... Do hearts actually do that?" Tony asked excitedly. Howard shook his head. He checked his watch and made up a time, mainly adding half an hour into the actually time.

"It's 9pm. Don't you think you should be getting to bed?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. Tony frowned.

"I guess." He said sulkily before skulking off to his room. Howard welcomed the peace as the boy traipsed away, before he turned and called.

"Dad, can you tell me a Captain America story?" Tony asked eagerly. Howard smiled a genuine smile.

"Of course." He beamed and the boys face split in two. Howard chuckled to himself. He may not be showing any of the signs of having the Captains DNA, but at least he looked up to the man.

He paused for a moment. Unless. Unless...

* * *

He swiped the card across the door panel. It was a good job Stark trusted him, otherwise he'd never of been able to step foot in the tower as it was anyway. The clock was ticking, just past ten past three in the morning, and he was positive everyone would be asleep.

He walked quietly and quickly into the small corridor type room that led off to more rooms. One of which he knew must be Starks bedroom. He found it and pushed the door open. Creeping silently around the bed, he carefully clicked open the suitcase. Tony grunted in his sleep and rolled over, arm stretched over Pepper.

He pulled out a syringe with a blue substance in it, and pushed it gently into Tony's neck. He had to be careful the guy wouldn't wake up, but he just continued snoring until Coulson had successfully taken out the needle.

Time would tell if it had actually worked. Time would tell.

**Really short I know. I solemnly swear more will happen. I promise. Iron Man 3 came in the post today so guess what I just watched? Next chapter either tomorrow or the day after, depending on how busy I am. **


	7. Chapter 7

"That's illegal."

"It's not."

"Sneaking into someone's house and drugging them is illegal."

"Tony signed the agreement."

"What?! It looks like it was written by a five year old!"

"Four, actually."

"That's besides the point! It's still not right!"

Steve was fuming as he listened to Fury and Coulson's excuses. He'd been called into Shield at six O'Clock in the morning. He didn't mind much, because he was already awake. But then they told him what they'd done. Then he was regretting waking up so early.

"Captain Rogers, we can assure you this is fully legal." Fury nodded. Steve gaped.

"What about breaking into someone's house?! Couldn't Tony sue you for drugging him anyway?!" Steve was livid as he roared at the Director, who stood resolutely behind his desk, arms behind his back.

"We're a government agency, Captain. We are allowed to do things other people can't." Fury told him. Steve was frowning. The worst part was though that he didn't even know if Tony was okay. He'd left before he'd woken up.

"Do you know if he's okay?" Steve asked, concerned, dropping all anger.

"He's still asleep." Coulson interjected quickly. Steve looked at the clock on the wall. 7am. That was normal, right?

"What do you thinks going to happen to him?" Steve asked? Looking into the eyes of both men, which were impossible to read. No wonder they were spies.

"Honestly, we don't know." Fury told him honestly. Steve sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. "All we did was give him a booster. Howard said that Tony was showing no signs of having any of the serum, but he said that in the event of this ever resurfacing we could give him a booster to see what happens. It'll prove whether he had the serum in him or not. Otherwise he'll still be Tony."

Steve glared. Not at Fury. Or Coulson. He had liked Howard Stark. Thought he was a good guy. A bit rash admittedly. But never the less, a nice guy. Now it was like someone scratching new lines into his memories of him. So that it all looked different. Now they were telling him that not only had he used his DNA for his own son, but now they were telling him that he'd made tiny Tony sign a piece of paper saying any further carryings on with the serum was allowed to involve him? And that what his self said on the matter in the future should be discarded? He was seeing the man in a whole new light now. And he didn't like it.

"If Howard already knew what the serum was, and how it worked, then why did he use my DNA to try and use on Tony? Why not make some more?" Steve asked suddenly, thinking.

He watched as the Director bit his lip, and saw a wave of what appeared to be guilt wash over his face, but it vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Well, we have reason to believe that after Howard gave up in his attempts to find you again, he decided he, ah, wanted to try and create you." Steve was shocked. Howard had tried to essentially clone him? Was that possible?

"So.. What you're saying is..?"

"What I'm saying was it didn't work. Instead of a baby version of you popping out, Tony popped out. Howard had hoped that by using your genes, you'd be recreated, but it didn't work." Steve was in shock. To put it mildly.

Not for the first time that week, he got up and stormed from the office. Minds eye collecting thousands of punching bags to destroy.

Inside the office, Coulson turned to face the Director, who was looking grim.

"Well that went well."

* * *

"Is he still asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Steve?"

"No idea."

"Are you being this helpful on purpose?"

"No. Wait yes. I don't know. Natasha help me."

Bruce sighed as his conversation with Clint grew to a halt. It was fast approaching 11am and Tony was still in bed, and Steve was nowhere to be found.

"Jarvis, is Tony okay?" Bruce asked the AI.

"Mr Stark appears to be fine sir. Heart rate normal, Brain functioning normally. No anomalies to mention, Dr Banner." Jarvis replied swiftly.

"Thanks Jarvis." Bruce flopped onto the sofa, running a hand through his hair. "Where's Steve?"

"Captain Rogers is currently in the middle of the Pacific Ocean-"

"What?!"

"On board the Helicarrier, Sir." Jarvis finished, and Bruce blew out a sigh of relief. Jarvis sure did know how to scare him.

"Tony probably has a hangover Bruce." Natasha shrugged as she walked over, clutching a mug of steaming hot tea as she did so, before plonking herself down next to Clint.

"I guess. But why's Steve on the Helicarrier?" Bruce asked, wondering allowed.

"Dunno, probably seeing of he can get extra credit? You know how teachers pets are."

Clint let out a curse as Natasha slapped him playfully around the head. Bruce looked between the two before sighing again and standing up.

"Where're you going?" Natasha asked, eyes following him as he turned his back on them.

"Lab." He said simply and walked off.

He couldn't help but feel something was wrong here. Something was very wrong.

**That was stupidly short. I know. What do you lot want Tony to be like? I'm taking your opinion on this! Do you want him to be no different? Nice? Evil? What? The decision is yours! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Bang!_

Bruce jumped and dropped the test tube he was holding. The green liquid spilling over the white tiled floor, but he payed it no attention as he sprinted from the room towards the source of the commotion.

Once he'd reached the scene, he stopped dead. Gawping at the scene- or rather the person in front of him.

"Bruce!" Tony yelled across the room "Bruce! Bruce! Feel this right? How fucking hard is that?!" If Bruce was blind, a thousand of different scenarios would be running around his head. All least pleasurable than the next. So it was a sigh of relief as Tony stretched out his arm and lifted it upwards. A small ripping noise sounded and a tare began to creep along Tony's t-shirt over his bicep.

"How awesome is that? Oh my God I'm like Thor! Where's Thor? Thor I want an arm wrestle!" Tony demanded as he caught sight of the blonde God walking into the room, clutching a box of Poptarts and looking confused. The two men engaged in the arm wrestle on the coffee table. Needless to say, Thor won.

"You're not that much stronger Tony" Clint said, watching as the genius attempted to crush two dice. It was true. The guy now had some sizeable muscles, and maybe a slightly better six pack than the one he'd had before, but it wasn't much.

"Yeah I am. I saw that dude do it in that James Bond film." Tony grinned, but his face was going red with the strain on crushing two dice to dust.

"Am I the only one who wants to know why Tony is suddenly stronger?" Natasha wondered aloud, looking at the brunette who had now taken to trying to pick up Mjolnir.

"Yeah Tony, why are you stronger?" Bruce asked, as he carefully pulled Tony away from the hammer. He'd forgotten that it wasn't just heaviness that possessed the hammer.

"Honestly? I don't know. I just woke up and my pyjamas were ripped." Tony said seriously, looking at the assassin and the doctor.

"The great Tony Stark wears pyjamas?" Clint teased and Tony scowled at him.

"Only on Wednesdays and they have to be pink." He teased and Clint stuck his tongue out. "This is actually my fifth t-shirt this morning. I've spent the last half an hour standing in front of the mirror doing selfies." Tony grinned, flexing his muscles even more.

"Seriously Tony, what did you do?" Bruce asked, and Tony scowled.

"I told you. I woke up and my pyjamas were ripped. Nothing else to tell really." Tony replied shrugging.

Just then, the door was kicked open and a blonde muscle man walked in.

"Steve!" Tony yelled, beaming at the captain "you, me, arm wrestle, now!"

Steve stood in shock, as Tony bounded happily over to him.

"Are you okay?" Steve queried, looking at the man who had now given up on the idea of an arm wrestle and was trying to standing on his tip toes trying to reach Steve's height.

"I'm the same height as you now! This is awesome!" Tony laughed as he swayed slightly, trying to remain balanced.

"No you're not. You're standing on your tip toes." Steve pointed out and Tony fell back onto the balls of his heels.

"Way to kill the mood Captain gosh." He sulked.

Tony walked across the room and stopped to go in the kitchen. He paused when he got to the toaster and surveyed himself in the shiny surface.

In all honesty he didn't look that different. His muscles were just a bit bigger, but not by much. No where near enough to rival Thor, but he had hoped maybe he'd be slightly better than Steve. But maybe that was just wishful thinking. He quickly whipped up a banana smoothie before leaving, slurping happily at it through a massive straw.

However- a thought suddenly occurred to him and he stopped dead.

"Tony? Tony what is it?" Steve said, rushing over quickly as the smoothie slipped out of his hands. Steve was worried. The serum might be doing something else. He was happy it was only a few extra muscles, but it might not yet have finished. Tony remained frozen on the spot, before cursing.

"Shit." And fled from the room. Steve exchanged glances with Bruce as they heard Tony slip and slide along the marble corridor to wherever he was going.

"Someone better go after him." Steve said, but he'd already left. He and Shield were the only ones who knew about the serum after all.

Steve jogged along the corridor, using Tony's footsteps as a guide, ears pricked just incase.

He stopped as he reached a door to a room he'd never been in. Bruce had told him before that the tower was like a 'TARDIS'- whatever that was.

He slowly pushed open the door, which Tony had forgotten to lock behind him, and stepped inside. His jaw dropped.

There were Iron Man suits every where. But the weird thing was they were all sitting down, doing normal things. They were stationary, yes. Sitting on the sofa, playing poker, it was just, weird. His ears picked up a sound coming from a back cupboard, and he walked slowly over to it.

"Tony..?" He started, but Tony's heavy breathing cut him off.

"I... Can... Do... This!" Tony said, heaving slightly.

"Tony open the door!" Steve was getting worried now, as he listened to his friend, or was it son? Heaving inside the cupboard. He tapped his ear.

"I need medical personnel here at once." He carried on trying to prise the door open. In the end he took a runner at it, sending wood chips and splinters every where.

Inside he found Tony, doing what he didn't expect him to be doing.

The man was panting heavily as he tried to put on the Iron Man armour.

"Why are you doing that manually?" Steve gasped, relieved. He'd feared something had gone wrong. Happiness was rushing over him as took in the fact that Tony was okay.

"This.. Is my Suit that's meant for big people. Like you or Thor." Tony told him.

"You built me and Thor a suit?" Steve blinked.

"Well, yeah. I built Clint and Natasha one too." Tony shrugged, then seeing the perplexed look on Steve's face he added "I got bored."

"I thought only you could have the suits." Steve said, wonderingly.

"Not true. I can build them whenever I want. For whoever I want." Tony replied, he had managed to put the suit on now, and was swearing colourfully. "Ow, shit, ow, ow, ow! Urgh!"

Steve paused again, panic bubbling again beneath his skin.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Steve asked quickly as Tony fell out of the suit again, still swearing.

"I'm still too friggen short. My balls were getting crushed." He scorned, glaring at the Captain. Who couldn't help but smile.

"Do you think watching Lord of the Rings will make you feel better?" Steve grinned. Tony scowled.

"Are you calling me a Hobbit?" Tony scorned, looking death at Steve.

"Maybe." Steve joked, actually liking the films a lot more than he'd thought he would. Possibly because it wasn't relevant to his time, or this time. Either way, he knew Tony hated it when he got compared to a Hobbit.

"Well fuck you." Tony said jokingly, sticking his middle finger up as he walked from the room. "I'm going to see why I'm like this." He gestured at himself, before turning around again "you don't know why I'm like this, do you? It's great and everything, but it's still a little creepy." Steve took the reaction that came naturally, and shook his head. Tony left, shrugging and patting one of the papier-mâché suits on the head. Steve bit his lip as he realised they were from an art show.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Steve called after him, and he cringed as he heard the footsteps suddenly stop.

"What?"

"I mean... Maybe all your working out has finally payed off?" Tony drew closer to him, scowling.

"What aren't you telling me Captain?" He asked, looking reproachfully at the blonde, who was trying with all his might not to tell him what Shield had done. What _Howard_ had done. If Tony found out about the serum, what kind of mess would Shield be in then? What kind of mess would _he_ be in?

**Love it? Hate it? I didn't make him evil! He's Tony still! But he may have been a bit hyper in this chapter.. I mean, if woke up stronger you'd be pretty psyched too right? So yeah, next chapter tomorrow? Maybe? Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"What aren't you telling me Steve?" Tony repeated, glaring at the blonde. He already knew that the guy knew what was going on by the way he was stalling.  
"Nothing, I, I don't know anything." Steve said quickly, trying to cover up his fault.  
"You're lying." Tony told him, growing red in the face as his muscles tensed, clenching his fists together. "Steve, what do you know?"  
"I don't know anything!" Steve said again, desperately. Tony opened his mouth to argue back but stopped at the sound of hammering footsteps as men and women rushed down the corridor, swamping them. Steve had forgotten to call off the Shield medical team. Whoops.  
But he let them flank him, because it pushed Tony away from him, who was looking downright confused.  
Steve caught sight of Coulson and hurried over to him.  
"He locked himself in a cupboard and I thought he was throwing up but he was trying to put on his Iron Man armour." He said quickly, taking a deep gulp of breath "Then he asked me if I knew what was going on, I told him I didn't know but... I think I may have messed this up." Steve sighed, looking at the Agent who had now taken his sun glasses off, and was fiddling with them.  
"I guess we'll have to take him into Shield. Perhaps it'll be best if you remain here?" Coulson asked, looking at Steve who shrugged.  
"Don't suppose I'll do any good at Shield?" He was interrupted however as Tony fought his way over, grappling with the doctors and nurses.  
"Coulson, why are there Shield people in my tower?" He asked, scowling at Coulson who resumed his poker face.  
"Mr Stark, you're needed on the Helicarrier."  
"Why?"  
"Director Fury said so."  
"Does this have anything to do with my new muscles?"  
"We'll debrief you when we get to Shield."  
"No, Coulson, you'll debrief me now."  
"Please Mr Stark, this will all be over with a lot quicker if you come in." Coulson said, and Steve was pleased to hear the slight level of panic in his voice. It had, after all, been Shields fault they were in this mess.  
"I know you're annoyed at me because you're calling me Mr Stark." Tony drawled out his name. "Well, Phil, two can play at that game."  
Steve sighed and pressed his hand against the palm of his hand, before he heard a thud next to him and quickly looked around, seeing Tony sprawled on the floor- apparently unconscious.  
"What did you do?" He snapped at Coulson as he bent down to check Tony's pulse, it was fine.  
"He wasn't going to come in." Coulson shrugged, and Steve glowered.  
"He wasn't going to come in because he knows Shield had something to do with this! He knows, Coulson. He knows somethings going on. Think about how 'uncooperative' he's going to be when he wakes up and finds out you've done this to him!" Steve yelled, catching the attention of several doctors, who all shifted on their feet uneasily. Steve stood his ground however, glaring at Coulson, who sighed as new men came and gently lift Tony up and carry him down the corridor.  
"Sorry Steve, I really am. But orders are orders." Steve looked death at Coulsons retreating back, which was flanked by the doctors and nurses, and suddenly, he was alone in the corridor.

* * *

"Steve? What's going on? Where's Tony?" Natasha asked, scanning the soldiers face as she drew level with him. "I saw Coulson leaving. I didn't know he was coming, is everything okay?" Steve sighed deeply.  
"I've messed up Natasha." He scorned himself as the word vomit arose, telling her everything that had happened in the last few days, from being called to Shield, to finding out he was sort of Tony's second Dad, to the room with the paper mache suits. Once he'd finished, he looked at Natasha, whose eyes were wide.  
"Oh my God.. And Shield just gave him the booster?"  
"I guess so." Steve shrugged. "But I can't change that now." Natasha pulled him into a tight hug. Ever since moving in with the Avengers, Natasha had (sort of) let her barriers down, and while being rare, getting a hug from Natasha was no longer non-existent.  
"You can't blame yourself for this Steve. You can't." She pulled away from him. "But, I do think you need to explain what's going on. Shield can be bitches. You know we'll be here if you need us."  
Steve smiled. "Thanks Natasha." She grinned back.  
"Anytime, but, I wouldn't try and be his Dad if I were you." She joked, before turning, and pulling him with her as the pair walked towards the rest of the Avengers. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Tony woke up to find himself tangled in bed sheets. It was cutting off the circulation in his ankle, but he couldn't be bothered to sort it out because sleep. He could feel his breath warming his face up with every small, half awake snore. This was his favourite time. It was that time where you could just relax.  
But then his brain started doing things. He peered out from underneath his eyelids groggily as a new room came into view, his arm spread over the other side of the bed, and the other leg that wasn't suffocating under the blankets sprawled out at an awkward angle. So what if he fidgeted a bit in his sleep.  
It suddenly dawned on him however, that he wasn't in his room in Stark Tower, nor his room in Malibu for that matter. He forced his eyes to draw focus quicker as he looked quickly around the room. It was quite a nice room, in all fairness.  
The floor was a light wood laminate, the bed covers were white and thin, and brown rug was lying on the floor. Slowly, he craned his neck upwards, and peered out of the crack in the door, which he could just about manage from his position on the bed. He saw a slither of a black couch, and more laminate flooring.  
Pulling himself wearily from the bed, he walked slowly over to the wardrobe and yanked it open. None of the clothes fitted his taste, so naturally he decided to just continue wearing the jeans and t-shirt he'd been wearing before.  
He wasn't surprised that he wasn't freaking out being in a different place, it wasn't the first time he'd woken up somewhere he had no recollection of. But that was mainly due to alcohol, and this didn't feel like a hangover.  
He yawned and pushed the door open, to see Coulson sitting on the sofa, reading The Daily Bugle casually. Coulson. Tony suddenly remembered what had happened, and checked his arm, still slightly proud of the bulging bicep.  
"So, where am I?" He asked, walking around the room before plonking himself down next to Coulson.  
"I told you you were needed on the Helicarrier." Coulson shrugged, licking his thumb and turning the page.  
"Huh. So.. are you going to tell me why I look like Thor's much less musclier younger brother?" Then he stopped, remembering Loki. "Don't answer that."  
"The time is two pm, you're needed in meeting room 21b at four. Try not to be late." Coulson said as he got up and left, taking the paper with him. "Feel free to use the cafeteria, soup of the day is tomato. Try not to be late." Tony grinned back at him.  
"Can't make any promises, Phil." He replied cheekily and Coulson let out a hollow sigh before walking from the room and shutting the door behind him.  
"Jarvis." Tony said quickly. He beamed as the AI replied coolly from somewhere in his right ear.  
"Yes sir?"  
"I need you to hack Shield for me. Find out why I'm here." Tony started quickly, but the AI cut him off.  
"Sir, I'm afraid you have already hacked into the files. I can tell you the information?" Javis asked.  
"That might help Jarvis." Tony scorned at the machine in his ear.  
"There seems to be a small matter regarding your parentage, sir."  
Tony's jaw dropped.

**Okay, I won't be posting anything on here for a few days, due to no friggen signal or Internet! What is life? Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :) I'm gonna sound like I'm begging here but please review and let me know what you think old the story so far, it's all much appreciated :) **


	10. Chapter 10

"-And then Shield had to give him the serum without telling anyone last night. So now Tony's on the Helicarrier and I don't know what's going on." Steve finished, looking at the marble floor and avoiding everyone else's eye contact, but never the less he could feel their eyes boring into his. Though he didn't know the emotions they held.  
"Tony's not dumb. He'll work it out before anything happens." Bruce assured him, Steve just shrugged.  
"If I may interject." Everyone jumped at the sound of the AI's voice. They'd completely forgotten he was probably listening in. "Mr Stark has an earpiece. It may be possible to contact him." Everyone smiled at the AI's comment.  
"Thanks Jarvis." Steve grinned and Bruce got up and ran to find suitable earpiece. Moments later he returned.  
"Jarvis, do you think you can play the conversation out loud?" Bruce asked, laying the earpiece on the table.  
"Already working on it Dr Banner." Jarvis replied.  
"Do you want us to be here?" Natasha asked Steve quickly, before the communication could be made.  
"Yes." He confirmed quickly, nodding tensely.  
"Okay." Natasha nodded and sat down comfortably on the sofa. Steve noticed how Clint cuddled up next to her and wrapped his arm around her, and more to the point how she was letting him. Despite his nervousness, he let himself smile.  
"Captain Rogers, connection has been made." Jarvis said, and everyone settled down, so he did the same.  
"Hello!" They all beamed as they heard Tony's voice. He sounded quite bubbly and full of energy. That had to be good.  
"Tony! Are you alright?" Steve asked quickly, worry shining through his voice like a lamp.  
"Yeah. Something about my parentage being completely fucked up, but other than that grand!" He did well to hide the sarcastic tone that was radiating through his speech. Steve and Bruce exchanged glances.  
"Tony; what do you know about your Dad?" Bruce asked slowly.  
"Urm, Howard Stark, used to say fondue a lot, I don't know? What am I suppose to know? That he's dead, I guess." Tony finished. His voice was strangely metallic through the earpiece. Steve let out a low sigh.  
"Tony- you have Super Soldier Serum in you." Steve blurted out. Silence ran along the line for a few moments before:  
"No shit. Why else am I like this? I'm not that thick."  
"But Tony, think about it. It was passed to you genetically." Natasha said, urging for the genius to understand. But Tony remained silent.  
"So.. You were a bit of a crap Dad Steve." Tony's voice was joking, but they called all hear the true emotion behind it.  
"Tony-" Steve started, but Tony cut him off.  
"You know, because you probably would never try tamper with your sons genes or anything."  
"Tony, listen-"  
"No, you know what, I have to, urm, go and take a dump, so as much as I've enjoyed this conversation, but bowel movements do call, so.."  
"Tony- listen to me-"  
"I'll speak to ya'll later. See you." The line went dead. Steve flopped back onto the sofa, clenching his teeth and burying his head in hands.  
"Steve, this isn't your fault." Clint told him quickly. Steve didn't respond, grinding his teeth together.

* * *

So what if his Dad had lied to him? So what if his Dad had tampered with his genes? So what if his Dad would of rather had the great Captain America as a son instead of him? So what if he wasn't suppose to happen? He was fine.  
No, he wasn't 'fine'. Fine was what people said when they couldn't be bothered to express their emotions; and he could be bothered to express his emotions. He was majorly pissed off.  
He was annoyed at Shield, he was annoyed at his Dad, he was annoyed at his Mum, hell, he was even annoyed at Steve.  
He was annoyed at Steve for being so bloody _perfect_. If Steve had been found he'd of been thrown into those icy depths without a second glance. No, he wouldn't, because Howard was all about legacy. He would have been an even more fucked up kid.  
Tony allowed his thoughts to possess his mind until he looked at the clock and caught sight of the time. _Shit_.  
He already knew what the meeting was about, knew what they were going to tell him. But he wanted to hear Shield cockamamie excuse and part of the story. Then wipe his shit in their face.  
He pulled up his trousers as he straightened his back and walked from the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.  
But of course it he couldn't be early, or on time, because that would spoil his legacy. So he decided to make a pit stop, grabbing an apple from the cafeteria, then stopping the loo. Because this time he really did need a dump. It was then that he had an idea.  
"Jarvis, bring me a suit." He whispered into the earpiece. The great Tony Stark giving orders while sitting on the loo. It had to happen at some point.  
"Yes Sir, mark VIII inbound. It will be with you shortly."

* * *

"Steve, Tony's gone." Coulson said, bursting into the room looking flustered.  
"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow as Coulson walked briskly over to Steve.  
"I mean, instead of going to a meeting, he's gone to God-knows-where!" Coulson bit back, red colouring his cheeks. "Did you say anything to him Steve?"  
Steve looked awkwardly at Natasha, she was shaking her head slightly.  
"No. Do you think I'm stupid?" He said, and checked Natasha, who was grinning and nodding.  
"Right. Well, we don't know where he's gone. His suit appeared on the raider, flying towards us, then a few moments later it was going away again. Stark is no where to be found." _Steve was chewing his lip_. Where had Tony gone?

**Hmmmm I wonder where Tony is? Try to update tomorrow maybe? What do you want to happen? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Plot twist: another character has been added! all will be revealed.. **

He loved his hiding place. It was a fucking amazing hiding place. He also loved his outfit.

He was sitting in McDonalds, sipping his way through a black coffee while trying not to give himself a wide birth.

Tony wasn't planning on staying long. Just in time to finish his coffee, grab a burger and possibly a McFlurry, then head over to the cinema to watch 'We're the Millers'. It might just give him time to get his head around things.

He of course wasn't in his suit, he'd flown back to Stark Tower, ditched the suit, told Jarvis to tell nobody where he was and if they were getting close scramble the information. From there he'd caught to bus, and switched routes about ten times before he was comfortable in knowing Shield weren't around.

So, as he walked into the toilets and began to wash his hands, glancing into the mirror as he did so, making sure his wig was still in place, did he jump at the sight of a certain green eyed God grinning at him from next to a cubicle.

_So that's the cinema out the window then._

* * *

They landed on the Helicarrier with ease, and Steve watched as Natasha ran off, saying something about telling someone something, before she disappeared into a one-man jet, taking off swiftly.

A few moments later, after they had checked the room Tony had been staying in, and calling his name as though he was a lost puppy, Steve drew level with the place Fury usually stood, and took the lead.

"Find him."

"Our communications are being scrambled."

"Unscramble them then."

Steve was barking orders at Shield Agents as they frantically ran around, trying to gather intel on where Tony was. So far however their events had been proven futile.

"Who gave you permission to give orders around here?" Fury yelled at Steve, growing impatient as he realised someone else was doing his voice.

"Since you kidnapped my son and he ran off!" Steve snapped back, not paying attention to what he'd just said. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Your son?" He quizzed skeptically. "Rogers, you're as much his Dad as I am. You may be blood related, but he is not your son." Fury growled. Steve felt like someone had dropped a brick in his stomach. He knew Tony wasn't his son. But he was worried about him. Who knew where he was? Who knew what pickle he'd just got himself into?

"So what if he's not my proper son? He has my genes, Fury. And I'll be damned if anything happens to him. He already had a messed up childhood as it. Now he's an adult and thanks to Shield his adulthoods even more messed up than it originally was." Steve glowered at Fury, who looked taken aback. "We have to find him."

"Yes Captain." Fury replied swiftly, bowing his head a little before stalking off towards Coulson.

Steve felt like punching himself hard, in the face, straight on the nose, because he's sat down and done nothing as he watched Shield spin their complicated web. And now look where they were. Nowhere.

* * *

Natasha walked smartly along the Stark Industries corridor, files tucked neatly under her arm as she went. She never was an office person.

However, she made a beeline straight to Pepper's office, and walked through the broad oak doors into the office, despite the secretaries disapproval. She was greeted by a happy "Natasha!" But then it quickly changed to 'Natalie' after a glare.

"It's okay Grace, she's okay. I've got this one." Pepper said reassuringly to Grace, who scowled but left anyway.

"Pepper, something's come up." Natasha said quickly, not fumbling around with excuses as she dropped the files on Peppers desk.

"Why are you telling me? Shouldn't you be telling Tony? Wait.. Where's Tony? Oh God is he okay?!" Natasha rolled her eyes slightly as Pepper turned her self into hysterics.

"Pepper, he's not dead, he's fine." Natasha reassured her, Pepper relaxed her shoulders a little. "However, Steve might be his Dad and he's run off. So we kind of need you to help us find him." Pepper opened her jaw to respond, but shut it again after a hesitant glance.

"I've heard weirder. Lets go." Pepper replied and Natasha grinned as her friend power walked in 6 inch heels towards the door.

* * *

Tony turned around and blinked at the dark haired man in front of him.

"Urgh, shouldn't you be on Asgard?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow as he leant back and rested his hands on the sink, acting casual but not daring to take his eyes off the man.

"Aha. Yes, funny that." The man chuckled, but Tony couldn't muster anything more than a wry smile.

"So, why are you here? Don't suppose it's for the McFlurry's?" Tony asked. Loki cracked another smile, resting his hands together in front of him. He looked slightly out of place wearing jeans and a brown jacket with a scarf, he looked almost hipster.

"I've heard about your parentage predicament." Loki told him, dropping politeness and getting straight to the point. Tony grimaced.

"Yeah. But whatever right? Doesn't make any difference to my life now does it?" Tony shrugged. He had to get out of there and quickly.

"Don't you want to change that?" Loki asked. Tony fiddled around his brain for an answer.

"Not really. Now I've got to go and catch a film, so if you don't mind.." Loki grabbed his shoulder as he turned and pushed the door open. "What're you-?" Tony felt himself freeze up as a tingling sensation washed over his body. The last thing he remembered was blackness before he fell into an abyss of sleep.

**Yay or nay? Love it or loathe it? Loki love of Loki hate? **


	12. Chapter 12

"And then- and then, the whole thing exploded! And I was like whaaaaaat? And then I can't remember the rest."

Loki watched on in amusement as the seven year old sitting in front of him relayed an excruciatingly messed up story. The kid sighed and began slurping his chocolate McDonalds milkshake.

"Can you not?" Loki asked, the slurping sound grinding his brain about his skull. He'd bought the milkshake to shut him up- but it apparently wasn't working.

"Sorry." Tony replied looking crestfallen. He looked at his hands and fiddled with them, before speaking up again. "I... I drew you... Mr Loki, sir." He told him. Loki didn't actually know what was running through Tony's mind. _Did he know who he was? Did he remember his adulthood? Who does he think he is? _"I can show you.. If you want?" Tony asked, hope filling his face.

"Of course you can! Let me see." Loki replied kindly, and Tony beamed, before getting out a drawing of scribbles.

"Look! Look that's you! Do you see it? Can you see it?" Tony grinned, as Loki scoured the page for something he could relate to. He loved kids, but he was a bit wary of what to say with this one.

"Ah yes! That's me there isn't it?" Loki said, pointing at one of the random swirly figures drawn in blue crayon.

"No! Don't be silly! That's Captain America! He's the best man in the world!" Tony told him happily, bouncing up and down on his chair.

"Oh really? What makes him the greatest man in the world?" Loki asked, sneering slightly. Whatever Tony told him could play to his advantage either way.

"Dad says he's better than me. Which he probably is. The guy is awesome!" Tony smiled happily.

"What makes you say he's better than you?" Loki asked, frowning.

"I dunno, Dad just says he'd swap me for him if he had the chance. I don't actually know. I just like to listen to the action parts." Tony said shrugging. "You know what Mr Loki? I like you. You're nice. When my Dad gets me back I'll tell him I went for a walk and got lost and you found me. That way you won't get in trouble."

"Wait- this has happened before?!" Loki stared at the kid in front of him who had taken to drawing again.

"Well duh. This is like the... Sixth time I've been kidnapped. It happens all the time." Tony shrugged, not looking up from his paper. _Maybe this was the best way to try and make amends with the Avengers. _

* * *

"Sir! We have an 86% match!" Someone yelled and Steve quickly hurried over, staring at the screen which showed Tony happily munching his way through a burger.

"Why's he wearing a wig?" Steve asked, confused, but then realisation dawned on him. "Forget it. We need to go there. The sooner he's back the better." He said standing up straight and marching over to Clint.

Him, Clint and Bruce all climbed into a jet and Clint took to the cockpit. Before setting off towards Tony.

They landed smoothly on a field, before running quickly towards the main road, where they could see the bright yellow 'M' light up the sky. They decided to walk. No point in creeping up on him and storming in, right?

They pushed the door open and expected to see Tony sitting there, wig and everything. But there was only a woman wearing pink, plastic shoes and jogging bottoms, and a dark haired man with a small boy. Steve sighed.

"Clint- what're you doing?" Steve said exasperatedly as he watched Clint stride up to the counter.

"I want a burger. I'm hungry." Clint shrugged showing Steve his retreating back.

"It's Captain America! Look! Look! It's Captain America!" The small silence hanging over the place was cut in two as the little boys shrieks filled the air. Steve sighed as he fixed his best 'Captain America' smile.

The boy ran over him and hugged his leg, because it was the highest part he could reach.

"Hey kid." Steve said, smiling down at the kid who was looking in awe at the man. He looked really familiar. But Steve couldn't put a finger on it.

"Sorry! Sorry about that!" The man, presumably the kids Dad clambered out of his seat, rushed forwards and scooped up the kid, keeping his head bent low as he did so. "Now say sorry. I'm sure he only came in here for a burger, not to be pestered by you." The man scolded and the kid frowned.

"Sorry Captain America.." The kid swallowed and then said: "I thought you were missing though." Steve blinked at the kid. How could he know who he is but not know about the Chitiauri invasion? It had been all over the news after all.

"C'mon Lucius. We're leaving. Sorry about that. It's getting a bit late for him." The man said, before pushing out of the restaurants doors and taking the small boy with him, whose face was still staring at the Captain in awe.

"Guys, what just happened?" Clint asked, walking over while munching an extremely nice looking burger.

"Steve met one of his youngest fans." Bruce chuckled. Clint's eyes followed the man through the window.

"Guys... That dude familiar." Clint said thickly through a mouth full of bread. All their eyes scanned the man as he put down the kid and they continued walking, crossing over the road before disappearing into another shop.

"I'm doing a scan now." Bruce said, holding up a small device and it beeped as it followed the man. "Shit.. You guys.. That was Loki."

Steve, Bruce and Clint exchanged hurried glances, before all voicing the same thing in unison.

"Tony."

* * *

"Did you see that Mr Loki? That was Captain America! Can you believe that! My Dads never gonna believe me!" Loki smiled slightly as Tony jumped up and down in a fit of hysterics.

"I did see Tony, I did." Loki nodded, pretending to mimic Tony's excitement.

He had to get this plan in order. He didn't think the great oaf of a Captain had recognised him or Tony... But he could never be to certain. He quickly dragged Tony into a shop. They had a TV up in the corner of the room and it was showing the news. He noticed Tony staring at it in interest and turned to look at it too.

It was showing the technology news, a picture of an extremely smart looking phone, made by Stark Industries, then a picture of the older version of Tony and Pepper came onto the screen.

Loki glanced at Tony anxiously, hoping he didn't recognise his older self, or Pepper.

"She's really pretty." Tony said in awe, staring at the screen. Loki chuckled. "She's _beautiful_!" Tony's face was alight with happiness.

"Oh yeah?" Loki grinned, nudging him. Tony's cheeks went red. Just then, they heard muffled yells and Loki peered through the glass door to see the three men running across the road towards them. He crouched down low next to Tony.

"Now Tony, listen to me. Do what I say. Okay?" Tony nodded slightly, falling suddenly very sleepy as his eyes strayed towards Steve, Bruce and Clint as they burst through the door.

* * *

Steve could see Loki talking to Tony through the glass door. His footsteps collided heavily with the concrete floor as he ran across the car park.

Wrenching the door open, he ran inside. To see Loki, carrying Tony, who was fast asleep in his arms.

_What had he done to him?_

"Well, Captain, I'd say you're a bit too late." Loki said, grinning slightly as he patted Tony's hair gently and disappearing with a small pop. The air where he'd been standing seemed to turn an opaque green.

Steve yelled, charging at the spot where the two had stood.

* * *

**What do you think? I now have the same amount of followers as I do reviews on this story, which is ace! Let me know what you think, and if you have any outstanding requests let me know! :D See you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter has some hulkiness. Which I'm kind of rubbish at explaining. So bare with me on that. Otherwise, enjoy :) **

* * *

**"**LOKI!" Steve yelled at the emptiness, looking frantically around, face glowing red as he fought the anger bubbling up inside him. Next to him, Bruce was doing the exact same thing.

"Bruce?" Clint was saying quickly, staring worryingly at his friend, who was slowly turning a faint green. "Bruce.. Come on calm down.." Clint tried to calm him down but wasn't prevailing and Bruce started to grow in size, his shirt ripping as his torso expanded.

"Hello? I'd like to report a kidnapping.." Steve quickly twirled around to face the shop keeper, who was talking down the phone. He'd forgotten they weren't alone in the shop.

"You have to go. Now." He said quickly and urgently as he watched Bruce grow rapidly. The man dropped the phone and clambered to the door. Apparently he payed attention to the news.

"Bruce, calm, Bruce!" Steve said sternly yet soothingly, trying to calm the now deep green man down. Clint and Steve blinked up into the Hulks face. He looked slightly pissed off.

"Puny God take child Man of Iron. Hulk smash Puny God!" Hulk roared, and started pounding his fists on the counter.

**_Five minutes later_**

"I'm sorry." Bruce groaned as he lay in the remnants of what was once a 7/11. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Clint quickly said, trying to cover up the cut on his head.

"Bruce, if its all the same to you, we really need to get going." Steve told them, nursing his bruises cheekbone.

"C'mon then." Bruce said, starting to sit up. Clint threw some spare clothes at him. Bruce took them up and pulled them over his plaster-dust covered body.

The three climbed into the Quinjet, bound straight back to New York.

* * *

Loki carried on cradling Tony as they reappeared on the corner of a busy street, pedestrians and cars whizzing past as he surveyed the surroundings.

Ahead of him, stood the grand building that was Stark Tower, towering over the other buildings, but still holding a supreme edge of style, so that it stood out as bold as black against yellow. There's one thing Loki couldn't deny, Stark had style.

It was a risky move, coming back to New York. But it was necessary none the less. Tony was still sound asleep as he began walking briskly across the road. It was kind of mean, really. Taking a child. Even if it was Tony Stark really. This kid was innocent, he had no idea that the man holding him had once thrown him out of a window.

He backed into an alley slowly, and gently woke Tony up. Who yawned, and then sprang back into life almost a second later.

"Did you see that?! That was Captain America! _Again_! Is he coming to get me? Are we on the run now? Did my Dad find him? Are we running from him? 'Cus honestly Mr Loki.. I don't think you'll win." Tony ranted, waving his arms madly as Loki held him at arms length. He sighed and placed him down.

"You, ah, you know how this works don't you?" Loki asked, looking at the kid who was bouncing excitedly up and down.

"Yeah. I think. But this is the best one ever!" Tony grinned excitedly. Loki closed his eyes and opened them again, panicking suddenly as he saw that Tony was no longer there.

"Mr Loki? Sir? Look! Look at this!" Tony was standing at the edge of the alley, right next to the hustle of the Main Street, pointing excitedly at something. Loki swaggered over to him. Eyes falling on the structure Tony was pointing at.

"It says Stark! I'm Stark! Did my Dad build that? Are we in _New York_? I've never been to New York. Actually I have. Actually I don't know. Have you ever been to New York before? Can we go and see my Dad?" Tony was bouncing again, giving him strange looks from passers by.

"No. Yes. Yes. No." Loki answered all the questions at once. Tony's face rose and fell with each word.

"Oh. So now what?" Tony asked, staring at Loki, who was losing his patience. Only slightly though.

"We're going to Stark Tower." Loki said simply, Tony's face turned to that of great confusion.

"But you said.."

"I said we can't see your dad."

"Why not?"

"Because he's dead."

Loki realised he'd made a mistake almost at once as Tony's bottom lip began to tremble, before tears began spurting from his eyes like that of a SpongeBob cartoon.

"What did you to him?!" Tony yelled, punching Loki's knee caps, hard. Way too hard for a seven year old.

Loki was confused. He thought Tony had _hated_ his father. Like _he_ hated his. His adoptive father. Tony obviously felt some resentment towards him because he was his real father. Loki crouched down.

"He's not your real father." Loki assured him. Tony bit back more tears.

"But.. But then.. Who..?"

"Captain America. And he wants you. He wants you because he wants something you have. I'm trying to protect you, Tony. He wants something that you have. And he'll stop at nothing to get it. He's like the bad guys you see on the television. Only ten times worse. He's evil Tony. He'll destroy you. I'm trying to protect you."

Tony collapsed into Loki's arms, hugging him.

"Please Mr Loki Sir, don't let him get me." Tony sobbed, hugging Loki tightly.

Loki couldn't help but grin broadly as he patted him on the back.

**what do you think? Happy or not happy? I also have twitter now! I'm natalalalie :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**I hated that last chapter too much to mention. So I rewrote it. Personnally, I think it's better, but let me know what you think! :) **

He bought ice cream. Because, who doesn't like ice cream? He felt bad, Tony had had no idea his Dad was dead, and he'd gone and blurted it out. But he couldn't understand why Tony had cried so much. From what he'd said, his Dad wasn't exactly the best role model, and he, Tony, hadn't really set a good example with his life either.  
Loki's thoughts were ripped away as he heard a hammering on his eardrums. He closed is eyes and blinked down at Tony, who had ice cream covering his face.  
"Mr Loki?" Loki sighed before replying.  
"Yes?"  
"Nothing." Tony said quickly, then he went back to his ice cream, licking it happily.  
"Nothing? Spit it out, what do you want to say?" Loki asked, slightly bewildered by the kids sudden distaste in talking.  
"Urm.. Thank you." Tony glanced at him for a second before going back to his ice cream, completely trying to avoid Loki's eyes. Loki smiled slightly.

**Half an hour later**

After another ice cream, a bottle of coke, a bag of skittles, and an apple (Loki felt bad for rotting the guys teeth, so he also bought him some chewing gum), they left the cafe in pursuit of Stark Tower.  
"Are we going to Stark Tower?!" Tony asked happily, bouncing up and down as they cut round a corner and the building materialised from behind a skyscraper. He'd been quiet all through their massive snack time, but now, with the prospect of going somewhere new, he was about to pop with excitement.

* * *

Natasha and Clint walked briskly down the street. The knew how to blend in with the crowd, they were spies after all. Natasha had dropped of Pepper at the tower, Bruce had taken up skulking in the lab and Steve was trying to work out where everything had gone wrong.  
"Where d'you suppose they are?" Clint asked, not troubling to keep his voice down. The people walking either side of him were making enough noise alone to drown it out as it was, without the soft rumbles of taxis and cars.  
"I haven't the foggiest." Natasha replied, they turned into another street- this one where Stark Tower was clearly visible, they both stared at it. "Was Tony a cute seven-year old?" Natasha joked. Clint nodded.  
"He looked just like Tony does now, only somehow innocent."  
"An innocent Tony Stark? That'll be the day." Natasha laughed, and Clint joined her as they worked the way down the bustling street.  
"Hey Natasha?" Clint said suddenly, nudging her gently with his elbow as they continued to walk. "Don't you think he looks just a little bit like someone we know?" He pointed at a man with his back turned against them walking down the street.  
"Yeah.. It does a bit. You don't suppose..?" As the crowd parted, they were able to catch a thirty second glance at a boy, with messy brown hair.  
"Shit.." Clint breathed, and the two assassins fought to make their way over, without being spotted by either Loki or Tony. They stood behind them, walking in tow with them and waiting for the perfect opportunity.  
"We're nearly there now. C'mon." Loki said, as he watched Tony's feet started to fail.  
"But I'm tired..." Tony whined, pouting slightly.  
"You just had two ice creams, some skittles and some coke. You should be bouncing off the ceiling." Loki said exasperatedly. Natasha and Clint exchanged glances.  
Clint reached over and tapped Loki on the shoulder, as he spun around, Natasha hastened to pick up a now screaming Tony.  
"Hey! Let go of me!" Tony was kicking madly and trying to push himself away from Natasha.  
"Let him go." Loki growled at the assassin, who scowled.  
"Mr Loki! Help me!" Tony was screaming at the top of his lungs. Natasha cooed. How the hell was she suppose to calm him down?  
"Shhh.. Sweetie, c'mon, Tony, you're safe now." Tony didn't want to hear it however, and promptly scrunched his tiny fist into a ball and punched Natasha in the nose. Blood trickling down her nose, Natasha turned to Clint and said:  
"Well at least that's one time Tony's managed to punch me." Clint snorted as he proceeded to punch Loki in the shoulder, causing him to fall backwards. Tony was still screaming.  
Clint grabbed Loki's arms and thrust them behind his back, before pulling out some cuff links. He had no idea if it'd work with the Demi-God, but it was worth a shot.  
Tony was bawling now, still attempting be let loose of Natasha's grip, but was failing miserably.  
Loki couldn't help but smile as a car pulled up. They'd obviously called someone, no doubt Shield.  
The driver stepped out and it turned out to be Bruce.  
"You okay Tony?" He said calmly, looking at the seven year old worriedly.  
"No! Let me and Mr Loki go!" Tony kicked the part of the chair he could reach as Natasha attempted to buckle him in. Bruce looked slightly shocked. He mouthed 'the fuck?' At Natasha who shrugged.  
Meanwhile, outside the car Clint was wrestling profusely with Loki, and a small circle of pedestrians had gathered, watching the two grown men grappling with each other.  
" rouillé gonades" Loki seethed.  
"Did you just call me rusty gonad?" Clint said, half laughing as he punched the God in the face.  
Loki head butted him in the nose in retaliation, and slipped out of the poorly secured handcuffs. Duplicating himself, he kept Clint busy as he slipped around the other side of the car, opening the door, putting a finger over his mouth as Tony was about to shout with excitement to silence him, before unbuckling him and pulling him from the car. The two quickly disappeared, and materialised in Stark Tower.  
Natasha, Clint, and Bruce swore loudly as they realised they'd been tricked by the trickster.

**Better? Worse? Let me know! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I did change the last chapter quite a bit, so if you haven't read the modifications I suggest you do, otherwise this chapter will make no sense at all. Thanks!**

* * *

Natasha whirled around, slightly breathless as she searched for Loki. Clint yelled at the crowd for them to disperse because the fight was over. Bruce scanned the street for any sign of the Demi-god.  
"Where'd he go?" Natasha seethed, running around the car, still trying to find him.  
"He's not gonna be still here now is he?" Bruce said, resting a hand on her shoulder. Natasha scoffed.  
"Where's Tony?" Clint asked quickly, pulling open the car door and laying eyes on the empty car seat. Bruce threw his face into his hand.  
"Shit.. Loki must have him." Natasha, Clint and Bruce all climbed into the car, and made a beeline towards Stark Tower.

* * *

This had to be the kitchen. It was large and spacious, with a massive oven, several toasters, a coffee machine, a huge fridge, and plentiful of cupboards. Not to mention the smooth laminate flooring, or the marble work tops.  
"Is this Stark Tower?" Tony asked quietly next to him. Loki nodded. They'd obviously fixed it since his last visit. "I still don't understand what we're doing here." Tony whispered, looking around carefully, and not straying from Loki's side.  
"We're going on an adventure." Loki said, and Tony grinned broadly.  
"Welcome back, Mr Stark, shall I inform the others you have returned?" A cool voice cut through the air making them both jump slightly. Tony looked at Loki for conformation before saying:  
"Urgh, no, thank you."  
"Very well then. I must tell you however that Shield have been threatening to try and take the suits if you didn't return soon." Tony blinked, confused. Loki pursed his lips together tightly.  
"But they're mine.." Tony said, trying to work out what the disembodied voice was saying.  
"C'mon, hurry up." Loki said quickly, grabbing Tony's hand and they ran (Loki jogged) towards Tony's lab. They stopped as they heard voices waft through the open door.  
"I just hope he's okay. What do you think Loki's going to try and do?"  
"I don't know. But it is not in the nature of my brother to hurt a child."  
Loki almost punched the wall as he heard Thor's unmistakable booming voice.  
"So you don't think he's going to hurt Tony?"  
"No."  
Tony gave Loki a questioning look. Loki didn't supply a gesture in return. Footsteps could be heard withdrawing from the room, and Loki made an attempt to grab Tony and pull him aside, but didn't manage it in time. Loki sinking into the shadows, Tony remaining where he was.  
"Tony?" Tony blinked as a woman with strawberry blonde hair came into view through the door frame. Tony looked wildly around for Loki, and after not seeing him, gulped and replied.  
"Urm, yes."  
"Oh my God." The woman exclaimed, rushing over to him and crouching down.  
"Are you hurt? Do you need a band-aid? Are you hungry? I can make you something! I'll get Steve to make you something! No, not Steve just yet.. Oh my God, Tony!" Tony felt himself being crushed as Pepper hugged him tightly. His cheeks grew redder. She pulled away and smiled brightly.  
"I- I saw you on the TV." Tony said, half stammering. Peppers smile widened a bit.  
"C'mon, let's get you some food, then I think it'll be time for bed. You look shattered." Tony nodded as Pepper straightened up.  
"Who are you?" He asked suddenly, Peppers smile faltered.  
"You don't know who I am?" She clarified.  
"No, please Miss, where's Mr Loki?" Tony asked, unable to read the expression on Peppers face.  
"What do you mean?" She asked worriedly.  
"Mr Loki... He was here a second ago. I don't know where he's gone." Tony was looking concerned now, and Pepper bit her lip.  
"Where did you last see him?" She sounded casual, but inside a new element was bubbling inside her, if Loki was in the building...  
"Urm.. When you came through the door. I don't know where he went."  
Pepper chewed her lip some more as they entered the kitchen again. Pepper walking over to the cupboard to pull out a glass, but not before helping Tony clamber onto one of the bookshelves.  
"Jarvis, can you do a check on who is in the house please?" Pepper asked the room casually, Tony turned his head looking for a new person.  
"Loki is not within the building, Miss Potts." The same voice Tony had spoken to before answered.  
"Who are you talking to?" Tony asked, but before Pepper could answer, a new voice cut through the air.  
"What the fuck?! Ow Natasha! What was that for?!"  
"Don't swear!"  
"But it's Tony! It's not like he hasn't heard it before!"  
Natasha, Bruce and Clint stood in the door way. All of whom were looking severely confused. Tony climbed off the stool and hid behind Pepper, looking really worried. Pepper turned around and crouched back down to Tony's height. It was weird seeing he boyfriend like this.  
"What's wrong?" Tony fidgeted with his hands and glanced behind Pepper, at where the three were standing.  
"They, they tried to get me and Mr Loki." He whispered.  
"Is that so? I promise you Tony, they're on your side. We're to protect you."  
"But.. Mr Loki said he was protecting me." Pepper turned around and gave Natasha, Clint and Bruce a questioning glance, they shrugged in unison.  
"What did Mr Loki tell you?" Pepper asked, Tony replied with a yawn.  
"I don't know.. But I'm tired." Pepper noticed that his eyes were looking droopy, and that he kept rubbing them.  
"Of course, c'mon. Let's find you somewhere to sleep." Pepper picked him up and carried him from the room. He had fallen asleep before she'd gotten to the lift.

* * *

Loki looked up at Stark Tower. It had been a huge risk. Fatal if done wrong. But his plan was at last coming into affect.

** What d'ya think? Let me know, all reviews are good reviews! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

"Is this what you call a sufficient plan?"  
"Well, yes."  
"Do you realise how many pot-holes could arise?  
"Pot-holes are holes. They don't rise."  
"I am not in the mood for your games." The man clicked his tongue after he spoke in his deep, husky voice. Loki wasn't intimidated by him.  
"Are you suggesting I will fail?" Loki questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well it wouldn't be the first time, now would it?" The man sneered, Loki shrugged nonchalantly in retaliation.  
"When the time comes, you shall not be disappointed."  
"I better not be. Otherwise you'll be aware of the consequences in more ways than one."

* * *

Clint and Natasha exchanged glances at breakfast as they watched Steve sit down and tuck into his beans on toast. Pepper hadn't risen yet, or that's what Steve thought. Really she was with Tony.  
Bruce sat at one end of the table, texting someone (he'd already eaten), and by the way the texts were coming through thick and fast, Natasha guessed he was texting Pepper. She was pleased to see that he was smiling and chuckling as he read the texts.  
"Where's Pepper?" Steve asked, wrenching the silence apart. Natasha looked at Bruce who quickly shook his head.  
"We stayed up and did Vodka shots last night, she was worried about Tony." Natasha shrugged, Steve nodded, but his face was plagued with guilt.  
"I hope she's okay. She is his girlfriend after all." From the other end of the room, Bruce snorted as he opened a new text, reaching over and showing Clint, Clint burst out laughing too.  
"What's so funny?" Natasha asked, watching the two men in a fit of giggles. Clint snatched the phone and showed it her.  
It had a picture of Tony, dressed as the Hulk, with green face paint on, grinning madly while he held up a sign that said:  
"I can beat up Cap any day!" Natasha grinned to herself. It wasn't that the text Tony was holding was particularly funny, it was more that Tony was dressed up as the Hulk and looking so bloody proud of himself. Steve's eyes strayed from person to person.  
"What?" He asked, looking up from his plate.  
"Urm, you wouldn't get it. It's about circuit boards and stuff." Clint shrugged, making a quick cover up story. But then Pepper walked in, she was red in the face but grinning broadly.  
"You still look plastered, Pepper." Natasha said, winking at her. Pepper looked slightly shocked before her mouth formed an 'O' and she continued grinning.  
"Bruce, your turn." She said happily, plonking herself down and reaching across the table to grab some toast.

* * *

Tony was having the time of his life. The AI called Jarvis was super cool, and he'd met some amazing people, like Pepper. Thor was awesome, and Clint and Natasha had turned out to be alright too, despite the fact they'd tried to kidnap him. His favourite though was Bruce. They did all kinds of amazing science experiments that made his little head spin. He was so excited, not just because of the awesome people, but he thought he'd found people who actually wanted to know him, to like him, unlike his Dad. But at the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel like he was missing Loki.. And that he was missing something. Something, _huge_.  
But then, they all left. They had said something about dinner, but Pepper had promised to take him out somewhere nice afterwards. So he sat playing with his favourite toy; the Iron Man figurine. He had no idea who the Iron Man was, but he figured he was an awesome guy.  
But as the minutes ticked by, he'd gotten bored, and decided to go for a walk around Stark Tower. Hoping to find something else of interest.

* * *

Loki appeared suddenly in the dark crevices of the stairwell. Looking around and listening intently for any sign of human, or robot activity, he began to climb the stairs.  
He reached a wooden door with a neat sign reading:  
"Avengers Suite! Do not enter!" But he couldn't help but chortle at the handwritten notice underneath it that said:  
"Unless you have pizza, or PopTarts, or Coffee." With a smiley face drawn next to it.  
He gently tapped in a code and quietly pushed the door open, where he was met by a large room. The entire room had cork walls, with pictures stuck all the way around it. Varying from crude, crayon drawings, all the way to thank-you cards. Loki scanned the images, finding a home made thank you card and pulling it open.

_"Dear Hawkeye,  
You are a piece of shit.  
Yours,  
Iron Man." _

Loki chuckled as he closed the card, and made his way over to the other door. Pushing it open, his eyes rested on a long corridor. He could hear words drifting from another room, and outside that room, oblivious to Loki's presence, Tony sat, listening in on the conversation.  
Loki crept closer and smiled broadly._ This was too easy_. He thought hard before his newly formed scheme was out into action, changing the words that came through the open door.  
"He's a piece of shit. We should get rid of him now."  
"But he still has the serum."  
"Who gives a damn? He's a danger to us."  
"So we're going to abandon him, just like Howard?"  
Loki looked at Tony, whose expression of intent curiosity was slowly changing into sadness. He felt really rather awful, doing this to someone so young, alternating words and manipulating them to fit what he needed. But it had to be done.  
He watched as Tony slowly turned and walked away, down the corridor the opposite way, head hanging limply on his neck.  
The last words that Loki had changed flowed through the door, and it made Tony quicken his pace into a small run as he fled from the corridor, and it was Steve's voice. The great Captain America.  
"Howard was right, who could like someone as useless as that?"  
Loki grinned as he fled from the building. This was just too easy.

**I have a question, and it's kinda a biggy cus I'm stumped. One of the two words will suffice: **

**Run or Join? **

**You can probably work out what it's about but just let me know! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**basically, it was a tie between Run and Join, so I asked my friends at school (yes, I do have some friends XD ) and they said Run, however, I've tried to incorporate both, and I promise it'll make more sense later on. For now though, enjoy! :) **

* * *

It was a quiet evening. The Avengers (minus Tony) had all gathered in the lounge, and were now watching The Bourne Legacy, much to Clint's disgust, because everyone kept saying how much they looked alike. Steve was on edge however. They had neither heard or seen anything from Tony, or that's what he thought, because he still hadn't seen him, or knew about him being in the Tower for that matter.  
He was desperate to go out and search for him, but Bruce had assured him there was no point. He couldn't believe Tony's 'friends' were giving up on him that easily.  
A short while later, Pepper arose suddenly, declaring she needed to go and check on something. Natasha, Clint, Thor and Bruce all nodded knowingly and returned to staring blankly at the screen. Steve didn't question anything, presuming she was going to check her 'Twitter' or something like that. Until she came back, bursting through the door, and screeching hysterically.  
"Tony's gone! Tony's gone! Oh my God!" She was on the verge of tears, Clint and Natasha immediately ran from the room, their footsteps pelting after them.  
"Wait-what?" Bruce asked, standing up and walking over to Pepper, who was beside herself with worry.  
"He's gone.. He's no where.. I went to check on him and he's gone.." Bruce looked up as Natasha and Clint re-entered the room.  
"She's right. He's gone." Natasha supplied. Steve looked between everyone's anxious faces.  
"Wait, Tony's been here?!" He questioned, and Thor's expression clarified his theory. "Why did no one tell me?"  
"We didn't think you'd be overly ready, or prepared." Bruce told him, guilt plaguing his face.  
"That's my sort of son you're talking about!" Steve roared "of course I'd be ready!"  
"Steve-" Pepper cut across him. "He doesn't trust us, what do you think he'd be like with you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean Loki's told him something. When Natasha and Clint went on that walk and saw him, they tried to get him back, but sort of failed with Loki getting away with Tony again."  
"Why wasn't I told about this?" Steve queried, scowling.  
"Because then, while they were on their way back, I found him outside the lab." Pepper finished.  
"The Lab? Why?"  
"We don't know. He just kind of standing there like a lost puppy. He's been here for a day and a bit. But now he's gone."  
Steve face was bright red as he fought the anger inside him. Why hadn't they told him?  
"Where do you think he's gone?" Steve asked, looking up.  
"I don't know.. He was fine when I left him.. He was playing with his toys.." Pepper said, thinking hard.  
Just then, the screen changed abruptly, from the film, straight to another image, an image of a yellow tree against a purple background. It looked like a flag.  
"Hello Avengers!" A voice called through the speakers, though no source was being shown on the screen. "It's okay, talk. Demand knowledge and seek truth." Steve bit his lip.  
"Where's Tony?"  
"You mean you've lost him? Well that was careless of you now wasn't it? You really are a crap father Captain."  
It was all Steve could do alto stop himself from charging at the screen and punching it.  
"Where is he then?!" Pepper demanded.  
"I don't know." The voice replied, and they could almost see the shrug.  
"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, pulling up a laptop from God-knows-where and typing commands away madly to Jarvis.  
"I mean, I don't have him." The voice replied smoothly.  
"End the call." Natasha said sharply, walking briskly over to the TV and turning it off. Pepper and Steve gaped at her.  
"Now we won't know where Tony is!" Pepper cried exasperatedly.  
"That guy doesn't know where Tony is."  
"But how can you even know that!" Pepper shot back, looking like she was about the explode.  
"Me and Clint are trained assassins Pepper, we can tell when people are telling the truth." Natasha replied, crossing her arms and standing in the centre of the room.  
"Who was he then?" Pepper asked, anger ebbing away.  
"I don't know. But I do know the voice." Natasha said simply, dropping her stance a little as she admitted her slight fault.  
"Is it only me who is wondering where my Brother is?" Thor asked.  
"No. He's vanished." Bruce said, looking up from his laptop and adjusting his glasses. Pepper and Steve exchanged glances.  
"You don't think he's got..?" Pepper asked, looking worried.

* * *

He felt bad for running off. It was just that, what he'd heard, it was just so big, and he had a feeling they weren't telling him everything.  
Tony walked past a shop window with TV's in the window. He stopped and stared into the slightly fuzzy screen and it showed him a picture of a smart looking man, wearing sunglasses, with blackish brown hair. Tony stared at it in interest, as words flashed across the screen.  
"Tony Stark's company Stark Industries rises 5% in stocks.."  
Tony Stark? He was Tony Stark. That man wasn't. He looked back at Stark Tower. _What if..?_  
He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. Spinning around, he looked right into the face of a man he knew. But didn't at the same time.  
"Hey Tony, you almost killed me, knocked me unconscious in fact. Do you remember?" Tony shook his head in bewilderment. "Good. Come with me." The man was talking quickly, so quickly in fact Tony couldn't quite process everything he was saying. Realising, Tony shook his head quickly. He wasn't going anywhere with strangers, he wasn't that thick.  
"Urm, actually I really should go back to Stark Tower. They'll be wondering where I've gone." Tony said quickly. He didn't want to go back to Stark Tower, he wanted to go and find Loki. But this man was scaring him slightly.  
"Fine. Tell your Dad he should have put you on the bottom step like I told him to. You would have been a lot safer."  
Tony turned around and began walking back up the street, fully aware of the mans gaze following him. He looked at the skyscrapers surrounding him. This place was too big for a seven year old. He didn't turn as he heard the man call after him:

"You wrecked your life Tony. Loki is trying to help you, and not every Captain is a good one."

* * *

**10 points to whoever can tell me what they thinks gonna happen! Also, Loki will be in the next chapter, I promise. Thanks for reading so far though! **


	18. Chapter 18

Fury had called them to tell them they needed to come in in the early hours of the morning. They all refused. Instead opting to try and find Tony.  
It was borderline Saturday evening to Sunday morning, and the last few hammered party-goers were streaming out of night clubs, bars, and everywhere else where alcohol is served. It was busy, to say the least. And they were all dreading the same thing, what had happened to Tony?  
Natasha's ears pricked suddenly as a babble of talk met her ears. Three men were cap-calling her. She responded by sticking her middle finger up and Clint snarled slightly, making her smirk as they continued to search for Tony.  
"This is becoming a nasty habit." Clint said suddenly.  
"What is?"  
"Looking for Tony in New York at three in the morning." Natasha laughed.  
"But you're usually with him then."  
They continued walking up the street. They had both turned their phones on silent, so when they checked them, they weren't in the slightest bit surprised to find three missed calls from Fury, ten from Coulson, and five from Maria.  
"Do you think we ought to phone them back?" Clint asked, slipping the phone back into his pocket.  
"Probably." Natasha agreed, before dialling Coulson's number.  
"Natasha! Thank God." Coulson's voice sounded at the other end of the line.  
"What is it?"  
"Loki's back." Natasha and Clint exchanged looks. No one had told anyone at Shield about Loki's return. _Whoops_.  
"And..?"  
"And the Helicarrier is under attack. These robots-" several gun shots were sounded through the phone line "-and Loki's in charge with some other guy. You need to come in immediately!"  
"We'll be there ASAP."  
Natasha fumbled with her phone and phoned Steve, Pepper, Thor and Bruce, warning them of their current situation.

* * *

He reached Stark Tower. Somehow he knew the pass code that would give him entry, but he didn't question it.  
"Pepper?" He called out, and no one replied. He walked quickly towards the room where he'd heard them talking, no one. "Urm... Jarvis?" He asked tentatively.  
"Yes sir?" Tony grinned as he heard the AI reply.  
"Where is everyone?"  
"They appear to be on the streets of New York, Sir." Jarvis replied coolly. Tony sighed. They may not be here, but he was safe, he supposed. "May I also notify you on a current situation occurring on board the Shield Helicarrier." Tony had no idea what a shield was doing with something with a strange name, but he nodded all the same.  
"Go on."  
"It appears Loki has appeared with-" Tony caught on to Loki's name and his eyes lit up in excitement.  
"Loki?"  
"-yes, sir."  
"How can I get to him?"  
Tony listened to Jarvis's warnings, and then his instructions as to how to get onto the Helicarrier. He crouched low down, hoping they hadn't returned yet and wouldn't spot him sneaking onto the Quinjet and bunkering under a bundle of blankets in a small cupboard. He sat in silence, waiting for them to return.

* * *

They all clambered into the Quinjet, and it was everyone, including Pepper.  
"Pepper, are you sure you want to come?" Steve asked sternly, not believing stepping into the middle of a fight was entirely in the woman's best interests.  
"Yes. Loki's there. He might know where Tony is." She replied, setting herself down firmly on a plastic bench and buckling up, supporting a face that clearly read 'don't try and stop me'. Steve sighed. N_o wonder she'd been able to put up with Tony for so long. _  
They took off, and the jet began whizzing through the hazy New York clouds towards the Helicarrier, which was suspended in midair only a few miles off shore. The reflective panels had been disengaged as they came closer, blinking as the rich oranges and yellows of the fire licked the roof. At least it wasn't an engine fault.  
They all jumped as the heard a strangled yelp from somewhere inside the Quinjet. Clint pressed a finger over his mouth and quietly stood up, side stepping quietly over to the source of the noise: a cupboard. Pepper was tensed up, while Steve, Bruce and Thor anxiously stared at Clint, who had withdrawn his bow and was pointing it at the cupboard door.  
"Come out of there with your hands up!" He called, and shuffling could be heard inside. Rising his leg, he prised the door open with his foot, and saw two brown eyes staring up at him. "Tony?" He said incredulously. Tony slowly reached over and quickly snatched the door shut again, but Clint stuck his foot in the way.  
"Right. Come on. Out you come." Clint said, but not unkindly, more humorously than anything. He kicked open the door again. Tony buried himself deeper in the sea of blankets.  
"No."  
"Tony.." Clint warned. "Out. Now."  
"No. You'll yell at me." Clint turned and mouthed 'what the fuck?' At his fellows, who shrugged unknowingly.  
"We promise we won't yell at you." Clint said, nudging the door open a bit more and fumbling around with the blankets. He found a tuft of hair and began removing the many blankets from a around it, quickly uncovering Tony's face, which looked terrified.  
Suddenly, the plane jolted and Clint lurched backwards and tumbled over. The cupboard door swung shut, trapping Tony inside as the jet swayed dangerously.  
"What's going on?!" Steve yelled at Natasha, who was fumbling madly with various knobs and buttons.  
"Loki." She growled in reply.  
Outside the plane, a blue fog had formed, incasing their vision, and controlling the planes movements.  
"Hello Avengers. Remember me? No? Steve, you have been.. A terrible father. I told you to put him on the bottom step, and now he's going to be the death of you."

* * *

**Urm, hi. New chapter! What did you think? Is there anything you desperately want to happen? Anything? Let me know :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Steve would be lying if he said he wasn't unnerved by the sudden voice reverberating around the Quinjet, with no visible source present.  
He watched as Clint quickly got up and walked over to the cupboard, opened it, pressed a finger to his mouth and quietly shut it again, before the strange voice spoke again.  
"You know, I can see why people often say it's too cliche for super heroes to have children. They get in the way- and they make such an easy target." Steve's eyes, along with everyone else in the jet, strayed towards the cupboard.  
"And now you've gone and lost him. I don't know. You can save the world from a villainous God, but you can't look after a child? It's actually rather pathetic." Steve was so confused at this it made his head hurt. They thought they had lost Tony? But he was in the jet, with them. He wasn't roaming the streets of New York still.  
"We're landing. Brace yourselves." Natasha called as they touched down, the blue fog suddenly clearing as the wheels hit the Helicarrier Quinjet bay.  
Securing their headsets, they made their way over to the cupboard again, opened it, and looked down at Tony.  
"What aren't you telling us?" Natasha asked.  
"I've told you everything you wanted to know. It's not my fault you're all to thick." Clint snorted.  
"This kid is definitely Tony." Natasha glared at him.  
"Tony, do you know who was just speaking to us?" Tony bit his lip.  
"I don't know his name.. But I've met him." Everyone exchanged perplexed looks.  
"And?" Tony's eyes turned to Steve.  
"He said you should have put me on the bottom step when he told you to.." Steve sighed. What was with this bottom step? And when had he ever spoken to this man before? "Apparently I knocked him unconscious once too. But I don't remember." Tony added slowly, trying to remember what the strange man had said to him.  
"Tony, you need to stay here. Okay?" Pepper said, bending down and hugging him.  
"Where are you going?" He asked, looking back at her.  
"I'm going to see if anyone needs any help." She looked round at Natasha who nodded. Tony pulled a face before curling back up into the blankets. Pepper smiled and they all braces themselves as the set foot into the heart of the battle.

* * *

Bodies. That's what Tony saw. Robot bodies. Human bodies. Blood. Mechanical parts. He stepped carefully over a fallen Shield Agent, stifling the urge to be sick when the copper stench of blood filled his nostrils.  
He wanted to find Loki. But he also wanted to help Pepper. But from what he could tell, they were on two different sides. So life just became a whole lot more confusing. Either way- he wanted to help. They'd been crazy to think he'd just stay put in the jet. That's what babies did, and he was seven years old!  
Tony jumped as he heard a strangled yelp followed by wry, hollow, vindictive laughter. Craning his head to turn around, he saw a man wearing a long, lilac cape, with thick, black boots and his head was obscured in a yellow mask. Tony couldn't help but feel he'd seen the man before. He had his hand aloft and holding someone by the throat as he pushed them against the wall. The poor victim grappling madly, but not doing much good in the art of freeing themselves. Tony did a double take when he realised it was Pepper.  
"Let her go!" Someone else yelled, and Tony recognised it as Steve. He saw the red and blue blur of the shield as it collided the the caped mans head, but it had no affect._ Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all_.  
"But that isn't fun." The man replied, chucking slightly as he watched Pepper struggle. Tony watched on helplessly.  
"Let her go!"  
The man almost dropped Pepper as he turned to face Tony.  
"Tony?!" Steve said incredulously, almost dropping his own fierce stance.  
"I said: Let. Her. Go." Tony growled, clenching his tiny fists into balls as he grew redder in the face.  
"Okay." The man shrugged and dropped Pepper, who was gently rubbing rubbing her throat, but with the other hand she was waving madly at Tony to get out.  
The man started to advance on Tony, who stumbled backwards over some rumble, tripping and falling over a disassembled robot.  
"Get away from him!" Steve yelled, leaving Pepper and running after the man.  
"You called?" Loki appeared next to Pepper, looking down the corridor, past Steve, ignoring Tony, and straight at the man.  
"Loki!" Tony yelled desperately. The man picked up Tony, and walking briskly over towards Loki, swiftly punching Steve in the face as he attempted to wrestle him to the ground.  
"Let's vanish." The man yelled, and Loki nodded, giving a curt nod to Steve and Pepper, before vanishing with the mysterious man, and Tony.

* * *

Tony woke up feeling groggy. His eyelids were encased in a thick sleep that stopped him from opening them with force through simply opening them himself. He felt different.  
He attempted to feel his surroundings, but was slightly surprised to find his hands behind his back and tied to a chair.  
Managing to peel his eyes open, he gazed into the darkly lit room. In front of him, stood a mirror. He peered into it, and nearly fell backwards still on the chair. He was an adult again.

**What do you think? Adult Tony! Yay or nay? **


	20. Chapter 20

Tony looked up as Loki opened the door and stepped inside.  
"I'm not gonna get you that drink anymore." Tony said, Loki laughed.  
"No one was asking you to." Tony huffed before craning his neck and looking around again.  
"So.. What is all this? Do you want me to help you deliver all the presents for Santa?" Tony asked cockily. Loki just laughed again.  
"No."  
"Well that clears that up! Now if you don't mind." Tony attempted to stand up while still attached to the chair, but the result ended with him falling on his side, causing his arm to become crushed. He huffed again. "So.. Why am I like this? Back as an adult?" Tony asked, looking up at Loki from his uncomfortable position on the floor, trying to mistype as much composure as possible.  
"I wanted to show you what you've done." Loki reached into his pocket and began to draw something out. Tony was about to wince, expecting something horrible, but a laugh almost escaped his lips instead. "Do you like it?" Loki asked, holding up the napkin. Tony shrugged.  
"Crude drawing. Nothing of any great interest. Possibly drunk." Loki just grinned further.  
"Look! It's me" Loki pointed towards the green splodge "you" he pointed towards a small splodge "and Captain America!" Loki pointed towards the blue splodge.  
"Well that's kinda embarrassing, but I don't think the strangest I've ever done."  
"That's all I wanted to do." Loki said, loosing the smile and walking closer to Tony, who tensed. There was nothing to say he couldn't kill him right there. "Bye bye."

* * *

"Tony!" Steve yelled, looking frantically around. "Tony! Stark! Tony!" He knew shouting would do no good, they could be anywhere on the Earth.  
"This wasn't part of their plan." Pepper croaked, standing up shakily and dusting herself off. Her voice still sounded a bit croaky.  
"What?"  
"They didn't think we had him. Whatever they're doing, they're making it up as they're going along." Pepper said, leaning against the wall and resting her head on it, staring at the spot where they'd vanished.  
"Everyone head to the Medical Bay." A random Agents voice spoke through the com, and Steve and Pepper started to make their way over. Passing dead robots and humans alike sprawled across the corridors. It looked like there had been an epic round of dominoes.

They didn't say anything as they walked silently along. Not taking their eyes off the floor and helping each other climb over fallen walls and creepy piles of robots heads.  
"Steve?" Pepper broke the eerie silence.  
"Yeh?"  
"Natasha told me you told Fury he was your son."  
Steve bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck.  
"Yeah.."  
"What will you do if we get him back and he's still a kid?" She asked, stopping and turning to look at him.  
"I hardly think I'm the one to make that call." Pepper put her hands on her hips.  
"And I am? Steve, 7 year old Tony Stark loves you. I should know. I had to clear out the loft." Steve raised an eyebrow. "Yes, even Tony Stark puts junk in the loft. My point is, all the way up to the age of... 12? Captain America was his idol." Steve shrugged. What was he suppose to do about that?  
"But I'm not his Dad! You're his _girlfriend_!"  
"I am not his girlfriend! He's_ seven years old_! Tiny problem there Steve!"  
"So you're not believing that he's gone, then?" Steve knew he'd crossed a line at once by the way Peppers face fell and she looked at the floor. "I, I didn't mean-"  
"You know what? Forget it. I thought you'd want to get to know Tony better. But whatever." She shrugged and starting walking back along the corridor, brushing off Steve's gaze.  
"Pepper, I just don't think-"  
"Don't think what? That he's okay?" Pepper spat back. He _didn't_ think Tony would be okay. He knew the odds were stacked against him. "You don't." Pepper said, shocked, turning back around to face Steve, whose face was solemn. "I'll be the Queen of England before I let anything happen to Tony."  
"Well you're doing a great job at that aren't you?!" Steve yelled, Pepper looked abashed. "How long was he in Afghanistan? What about that time you left him, when he was dying?" He didn't know where all this was coming from, but he couldn't stop it flowing. Pepper was blinking furiously as she bit back the anguished tears.  
"Maybe Tony'll be better without you after all." Pepper said simply, before slipping away down another corridor. Steve punched a wall.  
He knew he'd been wrong and rude when he'd said Tony wasn't going to come out of this okay. Hell, he hoped he was wrong. But how could she think he'd be they man for the job? He barely got along with Tony. He wasn't going to put all his eggs in one basket.

* * *

"Has he been dealt with?" Loki nodded as he stepped into the circular room, looking towards the man who sat furthest from the door. "Good."  
"Loftus, this may not work. You understand that?" Loki said sternly, looking into Loftus's cold black eyes.  
"Why wouldn't it? Their Iron Man is _gone_. What can they do?" Loftus scoffed.  
"They're still an almighty team." Loki smirked slightly, remembering his defeat. He had gone about it all wrong.  
"An almighty team who took down the unworthy king of Asgard." Loftus laughed, and Loki threw him a glare.  
"Mocking is pointless." Loki pointed out, and Loftus stopped laughing.  
"Still, why not? They don't have their precious Iron Man, what can they do? We may as well laugh at their downfall before it has begun."

**I'm sorry. That was mean. Hmmmmmmm... Now what? **

**I know people ask for reviews all the time, and you guys have been EPIC, so good in fact that I'm now 9 away from 100, and I really want to meet that target. So if you could just drop a line, that'd be amazing! Then I promise you won't have to review on any of the other chapters :) **

**p.s i havent said this once while writing this, so: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT LOFTUS BUT HE KINDA SUCKS SO YOU CAN STEAL HIM IF YOU WANT TO. **

_**P.s I'm not as heartless as you're thinking ;) **_


	21. Chapter 21

"This isn't what I told you to do."  
"What you told me to do was irrational and pointless. I merely updated it."  
"Your update was as unneeded as the iOS7 update."  
"Come again?"  
"I wouldn't expect you to know. This could land us in a whole lot of trouble."  
Loftus's eyes flickered towards Loki, who was standing with his arms behind his back in a non-complacent manner as though he were brooding.  
"What are we suppose to do now?" He asked, wanting to hear Loki's explanation for his sudden rash decision.  
"We bargain." Loki shrugged.  
"Bargain. That's your great plan?" Loftus looked incredulously at Loki who still stood in his same stance.  
"Well, yes."  
"Bargain for what? They have nothing we want." Loftus said, throwing his hands down on the table causing a loud bang. Loki winced and his eyes quickly swept towards the door, but no other sound could be heard.  
"You'll see in good time." Loki assured him, before sweeping out of the room without giving Loftus a second glance.

* * *

"You're a prick sometimes, you know that?" Natasha said, smacking Steve across the back of the head. He didn't feel it, but he knew how much force she'd of liked to give.  
"What else could I have said?" He scorned, frowning slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"You could have said something helpful! Like 'I think we need to discuss this with Tony' or 'lets focus on getting him back first' not 'oh yeah I think he's not going to make it out alive'!" Natasha yelled, Steve winced as her voice rose several octaves through fury.  
"What? You don't think he's going to be okay?" Steve questioned. Natasha sat down and started rubbing her temple with the ball of her hands.  
"Loki has a reason for taking him again. I know that much. But you don't go telling his girlfriend all hope is lost!" Steve sighed as Natasha met his gaze. "Steve... I don't think Loki would ever hurt a child."  
"I second that." Thor said, walking over and joining in the conversation. "It is not in his nature. He has his reasons for what he does. If he wanted or friend Stark to be dead he would already be so." Steve thought about that, because Thor did have a point.

* * *

"I don't get it."  
"What don't you get?"  
"They were so nice to me before.."  
"People are only nice when they want something."  
"Oh yeah? And how would you know that? You're not even of this world."  
Loki sighed and buried his face in his hands through exasperation as he bickered with the seven year old.  
"It would have been easy just to kill you." He said quietly.  
"Whatever." Loki looked up and blinked at him.  
"You know, you weren't this rude last time."  
"You know, you weren't this smelly last time." Tony told him, crossing his arms and sticking his nose upwards. He was being difficult. Really difficult.  
"Fine then, I'll just hand you over to them shall I?" Loki scorned, and he saw Tony's face drop.  
"You wouldn't."  
"I would." Loki nodded, and Tony looked fearfully at him.  
"I'm sorry." He said, dropping his head to rest on his chin and looking down at the floor, Loki smirked slightly. "I've just never been able to do this sort of stuff before."  
Loki crouched down to Tony's eye level and said:  
"But you can now. C'mon, you need to meet the other guy trying to protect you." Tony looked up and nodded slightly. Not making a sound as they walked around the small complex.  
Reaching a thick, black door, Loki wrapped his knuckles across it and it swung open, to reveal a large meeting room. Loki ushered Tony inside and shut the door quickly, before telling him to sit down and wait. Tony did so.  
"Welcome Tony Stark!" Loki grinned as he saw Tony jump as the booming voice sounded from the opposite doorway.  
"Urm, hi." Tony shivered, apparently scared. Loki gestured for Loftus to keep his voice down.  
"Do you remember me?" Loftus asked, smiling down at Tony.  
"Urm, yes." Tony nodded. "I saw you in New York, then on the Helicarrier.. You hurt Pepper." He remembered suddenly. "You- you hurt Pepper." Loftus frowned and Loki shrugged.  
"What do you know about Pepper Potts, Tony?" He asked concerned.  
"She's nice... She bought me a McDonalds and gave me a cool toy." Tony grinned.  
"Is that all?" Tony's face contorted as he tried to remember.  
"She's allergic to strawberries." Tony said.  
"How do you know that?" Loftus questioned quickly.  
"She told me.. I bought her strawberries.. She asked me whether I was going to apologise.. I don't remember." Tony said, it was clear by his face he was trying to remember, and that he was more confused than either Loki or Loftus as to how he knew this, or remembered it. Loki and Loftus exchanged looks.  
"It was probably just a dream." Loftus concurred, and Loki nodded hurriedly as Tony looked at him.  
"And then, and she didn't want to push the button." Tony said quickly, eyes widening. "She didn't want to push the button."  
"What button?" Loki asked, growing more curious by the second.  
"I don't know."  
"Why didn't she want to push it?" Loftus pressed on.  
"Because she said I'd die.." Tony said, fighting the memories that were attempting to wash over his brain. He remembered. He knew. But he couldn't remember. "Mr Loki, sir, have I ever killed anyone?" Tony asked, looking back at Loki who was having a telepathic conversation with Loftus through eye contact.  
"No." He said firmly. Tony sighed.  
"Good."

* * *

They all sat around the half smashed table, ignoring the blanket of dust and rubbish. Thankfully, the only one who was in the slightest bit hurt was Clint, but that was only a purpling bruise on his arm where he'd unsuccessfully avoided an elbow. However, the tension was still high. Despite the fact that virtually everyone on board the ship were relaxing after the exhaustive fighting as they cleared away the debris.  
Peppers face was cast in shadow as she madly picked at her nails, attempting to remove the dirt, but not really caring all that much, but even with her face been obscured by the shadow, it was clear to see the scowl and the dead eye she was throwing at Steve, who sat puffing slightly.  
They all jumped as the siren sounded. The red light had been flashing since they arrived. It wasn't as though they didn't know that they were under attack. But Fury had killed the alarm. Now it was blaring again.  
Everyone immediately sprang to their feet and began rushing towards the exit, but a figure was blocking their path.  
"_Loki_?" Steve said disbelievingly, looking at the grin plastered over the Gods face.  
"Where's Tony?" Pepper demanded, sporting at fierce stance. Loki turned to her and smiled, before walking forward towards her. Pepper wouldn't move out of the way through pride.  
Loki reached out a hand and pulled hers gently into his, she gaped at him. Still smiling, he turned and vanished. Taking Pepper with him.

**Agents of Shield comes on here tonight and omg I'm so excited :D hope you enjoyed that chapter :)**


	22. Chapter 22

"C'mon Tony, there's someone I want you to meet." Loki said, sticking out his hand and Tony took it, looking curiously at the door they were drawing closer to. Loki winked at Tony and pushed it over, and Tony jumped backwards as he was crushed.  
"_Tony_!"  
He tried to breathe but he couldn't as the arms wrapped around him, he grappled to open his mouth but a cluster of hair that wasn't his made its way between his molars. He choked.  
"Oh my God, are you okay?" Pepper said, holding him at arms length- taking him out of the bone crushing hug.  
"Y-yeah." Tony gasped. Then he looked at Loki, confused.  
"I wanted you to see something." Tony watched on in horror, mixed with a burning curiosity as Loki touched Peppers shoulder. Tony lost all the curiosity however as he watched Pepper change, Loki chuckling slightly.  
"What're you doing?!" He yelled, running forward and hammering hard on Loki's leg. Loki frowned slightly. "Stop it! What're you doing?! Leave her alone!"  
Tony carried on punching Loki's knee as Pepper fell to the ground. Tony couldn't see through the tears that had swelled up in his eyes as Loki bent down and checked Pepper.  
"Stop it. She's alright." Loki said reassuringly as he stopped Tony from punching him again. His knees were starting to hurt.  
"What did you do to her?" Tony sobbed, looking down at Pepper, but not being able to see anything through the flood of tears.  
"What I did to you."

* * *

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" Fury roared, as everyone looked down. They really should have told Shield what was going on as soon as Loki showed up.  
"Tony ran off, had a nasty run in with Loki at McDonalds where Loki turned him into a kid, and some other stuff." Clint shrugged, not being bothered to go into the details. Fury glared at them and opened his mouth to respond, but the surrounding monitors suddenly came to life.  
"Hello."  
"It's him!" Bruce yelled, pointing madly at the closest monitor.  
"Well spotted Dr Banner." Loftus snarked, Clint's lip twitched slightly. "Now I guess you're all wondering where Tony and Pepper are?"  
"Yes." Steve nodded. Loftus smiled and nodded.  
The screen changed to show Tony, hammering on Loki's leg while bawling something as Pepper shrunk.  
"What the hell?! Do you just like turning adults into kids?" Natasha yelled at the monitor as it switched back to Loftus gloating grin. He raised his hands.  
"Not my idea."  
"Loki." Thor growled. Loftus nodded and smirked slightly.  
Steve stood up suddenly, picked up his shield which was perched against his chair, and as though it were a frisbee, chucked it at the monitor. It had a domino affect, slicing through each one as it bounded around. Clint ducked as it whizzed past his head.  
"I'm going to find Tony and Pepper. You coming?" He beckoned at the rest of the group, catching his shield as they all scrambled to get out of their seats.

* * *

Tony was thinking, and he was proud of himself for it. More often than not he couldn't hold a conversation with someone, let alone have an in depth discussion with himself without getting confused.  
What was Loki doing? Was he a friend or foe? And what about Pepper? Loki had said she was against him, but now he had her, and she was a kid too.  
Had Loki done that to him? Was he once an adult too? Why had Loki changed him if so?  
"C'mon Tony.. Remember." He urged himself. If only he had Jarvis. Jarvis. The AI he had running his house. His house. Stark Tower. Malibu. He had a house in Malibu? When did that happen?  
His cars. Dummy. He had robots! Dummy, You, Butterfingers. But he couldn't tell whether that was real, or something he'd coaxed from the realms of the imagination.  
He remembered Pepper. He knew Pepper now of course, but he remembered her in different light. '_Proof that Tony Stark has a heart_'. The small blue disk flashed into his memory. What was that?  
A new voice spoke up, it sounded older. It sounded wise but slightly mischievous.  
"_This is a miniaturised Arc Reactor. I have a big one powering my factory at home._"  
Who was that? Metal and Coconut. Palladium. Arc Reactors. Iron Man.  
_He was Iron Man.  
Iron Man was him. _  
That toy, that was him. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Steve- they were his friends. That's why they cared so much.  
But what about Loki?

* * *

"Loki." Tony said as fiercely as he could as he slammed the door open. Loki turned and smiled at him.  
"Yes?"  
"Loki- did you push me out of a window?" Loki froze.  
"What would make you say that?" Loki questioned, trying to disguise the worry in his face.  
"Did you push me out of a window?" Tony pressed on, growing redder in the face.  
"Yes." Loki nodded. Tony just looked at him.  
"I'm going, I'm taking Pepper with me. But before that I want you to turn us both back into adults." He commanded.  
"And why would I do that?" Loki quizzed, smirking slightly.  
"Because of the Avengers."  
Loki's face hollowed as he recalled the last time he heard that.  
"What do you remember?"  
"I remember everything." Loki could indeed tell that Tony knew stuff now. He didn't have the same voice as a seven year old anymore. The same tone. It had wished up. He knew what he was talking about.  
"Do you remember killing millions of people? Do you remember being held captive for 3 months in a cave in Afghanistan?" Loki questioned, Tony bit his lip but hid the fear as he nodded. "Why would you _want_ to go back to a life like that?"  
"Because it's _my_ life."

**what do you think? Agents of Shield was amazing (Midnight Bloom you need to try and find it on the Internet or something, because it's awesome :D) **

**Only two reviews away from 100 now! Which is amazing! I honestly love you guys so much. You completely rock. **


	23. Chapter 23

"_Pepper_, Peps, wake up." Tony said, tapping Pepper lightly on the face. She groaned and pushed his hand away. "C'mon Pepper, wake up.."  
Tony kept glancing back over his shoulder. He'd ran from Loki the moment he knew he was in trouble. From what he could tell, he and Loftus were still searching for him, along with a formidable robot army who had been present on the Helicarrier.  
"Tony." Tony jumped as he heard Loki's cool voice waft over him. He turned around to find himself in Loki's prolonged shadow.  
"C'mon. You're not thinking straight. Let's get you some hot chocolate and a biscuit. Alright?" Loki said kindly, holding out his arm. Tony just blinked at him.  
"I am thinking right." He bit back, Loki looked slightly put-out, but continued anyway.  
"Tony, you don't know what your doing." Loki half pleaded with him, Tony glared at him. "You just had a bad dream, that's all. You're Tony Stark, seven year old and McDonalds lover." Tony just continued scowling, before turning back to Pepper.  
"Pepper... Wake up."  
"Ah Loki, you've found him! Now what?" Loftus's voice sprang to life but Tony pretended he couldn't hear it. On the contrary, Loki whispered something and they launched into a whispered conversation that was barely audible.  
"Right you are." Loftus said, Tony could hear footsteps advancing on him, but he was more focused on waking up Pepper. A hand grasped his shoulder, and he kicked out, foot connecting with the small gap between knee cap and lower leg, Loftus staggered slightly but resumed his stance almost at once.  
Seizing the moment, Tony took the opportunity to grab Pepper from under the arms and pull her away, out of reach of the now hobbling Loftus. Pepper began to stir.  
"What..? What-?"  
"Shh Pepper c'mon its alright." Tony cooed softly, Pepper looked at him bleakly.  
"Who are you?" She questioned, looking slightly frightened as Tony pushed her into a cleaners cupboard and shut the door, ear pressed tightly against it.  
"Uh, Tony." Tony said, sticking out a hand and Pepper shook it.  
"Cool. I'm Virginia. I like kittens and sushi." Tony nodded.  
"I'm gonna call you Pepper, okay?"  
"Why Pepper? My names Virginia. Why am I here? Who were those people? Am I still dreaming?" Tony rolled his eyes slightly. Girls were such pains.

* * *

"Clint, what the hell are you doing?" Natasha said. She's been studying the archer for a while, and while everyone else was exhausting themselves searching through CCTV footage, laptop webcams, Mobile signals, Clint seemed to be in his own little word. Touching the screen of his phone every now and again.  
"Reading." He replied simply.  
"Reading?" Natasha questioned in disbelief "Reading what?"  
"FanFiction." She sighed.  
"Two of your best friends have gone missing, and you're reading FanFiction?"  
"Well, yes." Clint shrugged, not taking his eye off the virtual page. Natasha smacked him around the head.  
"Is it relevant FanFiction? Did Loki write it?" She glared at him, and he smiled slightly.  
"Well no, but the person who wrote its called Loki'sArmy0602." Clint went back to scrolling down his phone. Natasha grabbed it off him.  
"Why do people name themselves after bad people?" She sighed, reading a paragraph and sending the phone back to the homepage.  
"Cool I guess. I mean, Loftus sounds way cooler than 'Steve' doesn't it?" It was Natasha's turn to shrug then.  
"But reading FanFic's about yourself? That's kind of vain. You should read Marianne's. It's Star Trek and stuff. Way cooler." Natasha told him, and Clint couldn't help but grin as she tossed the phone back to him and he slipped it in his pocket, pulling the laptop closer to himself as a substitute.

* * *

"We know you're in there." Loki called, trying to push the door open, but Tony and Pepper had pushed a cleaners trolley in the way along with a few other things to prevent the door from opening.

"Tony, what're we going to do?" Pepper begged, looking worriedly at him. Tony looked around for an available escape source, and his eyes rested on a small window that was almost at the ceiling.  
"If I give you a leg up, do you think you'd be able to reach that?" He pointed at the window and Pepper nodded. "Good."  
He helped her up, and in no time she was gently pushing the window open, she repositioned herself and climbed through it, before turning precariously around again and seizing Tony's outstretched hands to help him up. However, their attempts were proven fruitless as at that very moment, Loki and Loftus burst through the door.  
"Quick Tony!" Pepper yelled as she attempted to hoist Tony up, but there was no such luck as as soon as his feet left the ground, were they pulled back down again, taking her with him.  
"Grab them." Loftus ordered and a hoard of robots clanking and groaning walked forward, picking up Tony and Pepper as they flailed around before putting them in a fireman's lift.  
"Let us go!" They both yelled in unison as they were carried away down the corridor. Loki was about to follow but Loftus stuck his arm out.  
"You damn well better know what you're doing." He growled, before stalking off down the opposite corridor. Loki remained standing where he was. Watching as the two kids screamed at the robots. Maybe this wasn't his best idea.

** Loki'sArmy0602 = 99th reviewer**

**marianne= 100th reviewer **

**that's why I gave them mentions :) **

**i think think I've gotten Tony's and Pepper's ages mixed up. Ignore the seven year old part, just think young and innocent and naive :) That ought to do the trick :) **

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	24. Chapter 24

"We've found them!" Bruce yelled, throwing his laptop across the room in excitement and Steve quickly caught it, frowning slightly.  
"How?"  
"It's confusing, and I mean confusing." Everyone blinked at him. "I'll explain on the way. I mean we've found them right?" Bruce grinned, grabbing the laptop off Steve and flicking it open. He read the coordinates to Natasha and she nodded before running off to start the Quinjet.

* * *

"How do you know my name?" Pepper asked Tony, looking up from the floor from the doll she was playing with.  
"Urm.. We know each other." Tony answered. He didn't know whether to come straight out and say it. Girls were a pain.  
"Oh. Okay. Cool." Pepper shrugged "how do we know each other?"  
"We... Urm... We were in the same class." Pepper looked at him confused.  
"I haven't seen you before." Tony grinned and put his hands behind his head, leaning back on the wall.  
"Yeah, I only lasted a day. Got expelled." Pepper looked shocked, supporting herself on his elbows.  
"Really?! What did you do?"  
"I put a tac on the teachers chair, then I threw a tomato at the head teacher." He replied coolly, Pepper looked like she couldn't decided whether to be impressed or disgusted.  
"Woah." Tony smirked, but his grin faltered as the door clicked open, Pepper stood up quickly and sat next to him as he straightened up.  
"C'mon." It was Loki, he was checking behind him wildly while beckoning for them to follow him. Pepper looked at Tony and he shrugged.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Come one, quickly." Loki said, ushering them out of the small (sort of playroom), and hurrying them down the corridor.  
"You pushed me out of a building. What are you doing?" Tony asked, slightly out of breath as they scanned another corridor.  
"Helping." Loki said simply. Peppers mouth was hanging open.  
"He pushed you out of a building?!" Tony half nodded and shrugged but Loki pushed them outside, where a Quinjet was waiting.  
"I'm completely confused right now." Tony said, looking stunned as Steve ran out of the jet. Tony backed away a little, hiding slightly behind Loki.  
"Loki, I don't want any games." Steve said sternly.  
"Loki.. What's going on?" Tony asked, he didn't know who to go to. Loki or Steve. Loki had kidnapped him, but he didn't particularly like Steve either.  
"I'll catch up with you soon." Loki said, as Steve scooped up the two kids, and Loki rushed back into the building. Tony's last glimpse was Loki's retreating back as he ran into the building which had just exploded.

* * *

"Where are they?" Bruce asked as he walked into the room.  
"Sleeping." Thor answered simply.  
"We still need to work out what's happening to them."  
"We can't let Shield have them." Natasha said quickly, joining in on the conversation.  
"We can't let them go in the system. Could imagine Tony? He'd insult some older kid and get a broken nose." Clint half laughed, Natasha frowned.  
"That is so stereo-typical it's untrue." Clint shrugged. Eyes lighting up suddenly.  
"We'll have them." He said suddenly.  
"What?"  
"Nat, we'll look after them." Clint said seriously.  
"No you won't." Another voice cut across them as Steve walked in.  
"What's your plan then genius?" Clint asked. Bruce and Thor watched on interestedly.  
"I want to be a part of it." He said simply.  
"What?" Everyone shouted.  
"I want to be a part of it." He repeated.  
"Okay, cool I guess."

* * *

Tony and Pepper exchanged glances as they pressed their ears against the door.

**that chapter is stupidly short omg I'm so sorry. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"Steve.. Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Natasha asked, looking stern, but soft at the same time. Steve nodded firmly.  
"Yeah."  
"Steve, you know what Tony thinks about you." Bruce added, stepping into the conversation looking slightly apprehensive.  
"I do." Steve nodded. Bruce and Natasha exchanged looks.  
"Well what about Lady Pepper?" Thor asked, looking confused.  
"We'll have her." Clint said quickly, standing up and pulling over Natasha.  
"Will we?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well yeah. If they really are destined to be together, it'll be sort of weird if they're brought up as brother and sister wouldn't it?" Natasha nodded in agreement. "And because you don't have to go through with child birth or anything, you can still be a kick-ass ninja who scares the crap out of me."  
"Are you saying I wouldn't be able to be a spy if I had a baby?" Natasha asked seriously, raising her eyebrow for the thousandth time. Clint faltered.  
"Of course not.." Natasha just let out an exasperated sigh and a smile. Steve also smiled, but deep down he wanted to throw up.  
Not because of Natasha and Clint's current snogging scene, but because he had just volunteered to look after Tony. Tony who hated him. Tony Stark. Why would he say that? All Steve knew for certain was that he really regretted saying it. There was no way 'Captain America' could have a kid. It was ludicrous. Even more so when you looked at the fact that the particular kid was Tony.

* * *

He ducked as a wrought iron beam collapsed, bringing with it a blow of thick, black dust and mingled in effortlessly with the smoke. He could easily evade the fire altogether, stop himself from being killed within it, but that wouldn't work if he was going to carry out his plan effectively.  
Several men ran past him, shouting and coughing as the fire slowly spread down the corridor. Yet he persevered, making sure he wasn't going to be affected by the flames, but double checking it was indeed effecting his breath as it sounded a little.  
Loki reached the door and pushed it open, throwing in two synthetic, life-size children dolls in the room. They had hair, skin, and everything. Except the ability to move- because they were plastic. Quickly he shut the door again, and locked it. With any luck, should someone choose to investigate the fire, they'd see it as they couldn't open the door, and perished. That's what he hoped they'd think, anyway.  
The reverted his footsteps and hurried from the building, avoiding several collapsing beams. He had no idea where Loftus was, but if he was dead, the whole thing would fail miserably.  
"Loftus?!" He spluttered as he changed direction again as he lay eyes on the corridor alight with red, orange and yellow. The crackling over-whelming.  
"L-Loki!" Loki breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Loftus's splutter, which was made difficult by the black smoke he was currently drinking in.  
Pushing open a door, he caught sight of Loftus, coughing violently with black streaks lining his face, Loki quickly hurried over and grabbed him, before vanishing and reappearing on the outside of the complex.  
He looked hurriedly around at the skies as he lay Loftus on the ground, and grinned inwardly as he saw no signs of the Quinjet.  
"Where's-" Loftus began, but an almighty roar sounded and the whole building fell in itself and large flames began to take over, as if trying to touch the sky. Small pieces of ash were floating downwardly away from the flames a nestling neatly on the ground, some still with glowing embers.  
Ambulances and Police began to show up, the sirens howling with the wind as the blue lights lit up the parts shadowed away from the orange light of the fire. Loki and Loftus quickly exchanged looks before disappearing once again.

* * *

"What're they like?"  
"They're nice. Uncle Clint is really funny."  
"That's good."  
Tony and Pepper had gotten bored of the conversation and decided to explore Stark Tower instead. Although Tony could remember certain things like where his lab was (which he hadn't ventured down to yet), he still didn't know everything.  
They were currently seating on two plump bean-bag chairs in a section of an enormous library they had discovered half and hour ago.  
"What about you? Are you okay?" Pepper asked, looking up at Tony, who shrugged.  
"Yeah."  
"You don't seem it. What's wrong?" Tony sighed, he'd give anything for a McDonalds right now. It was the food of the Gods.  
"I'm not telling you everything.."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I'm not who I say I am." Pepper looked slightly shocked, but then changed it into a face of interest.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I'm Tony Stark, and you're Pepper Potts, and Loki turned us into this age. He changed me first though, I don't know why." Tony shrugged, falling back on the bean-bag while Pepper frowned. "Think Pepper.. Try and remember. Okay." He said, holding out his hands. "Okay.. Think of this.. Imagine.. Imagine a guy, bald, with a beard, always wearing a suit." Pepper thought for a moment, then her eyes widened.  
"Obadiah."  
"Yes!" Tony said, clapping his hands together. "Okay, how about this one? You.. You.. Me, forgetting your birthday. And you bought a dress for yourself from me." Pepper thought again, then nodded as she remembered, her life before she'd been turned into a kid flooding back to her again.  
"You deciding to have a go at driving in Monaco and almost getting yourself killed." Tony grinned.  
"Exactly!" Pepper frowned.  
"That's nothing to be proud of." Tony continued smiling as Pepper scowled, now he looked, he could see that same scowl she always wore when she disapproved of something he was doing, which was most of the time.  
"Why do you think Loki gave us to them so easily?" Pepper asked, disrupting the silence that had fallen.  
"I don't know..." Tony said, frowning "but I don't like it." Pepper shrugged.  
"I hope whatever happens, we get changed back soon though. I'm dying for a coffee but I don't think I can reach the machine." Pepper said seriously, and Tony smirked.

**whew. That one was longer. What d'you think? Should Loki meddle some more or leave them be? Tis up to you. By meddling more I mean like with Tony and Pepper, but I'm not gonna tell you exactly what :P ;) **

**hope you enjoyed that chapter :)**


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm going to blow you up!"  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
"Just watch me!"  
"Fine then! Blow me up!"  
Clint ducked swiftly out of the way as the Nerf Gun bullet narrowly missed his head.  
"I almost got you!" Tony yelled as he shot more of the orange bullets at Clint, who dodged each one easily.  
"Honestly Tony, you suck at this." Clint laughed, but stopped as he felt another bullet collide with the back of his head. Turning round, he saw Pepper grinned broadly and supporting her own gun, before running off down one of the isles.  
"You'll pay for that one!" Clint roared as he charged after Pepper, dropping his own gun as Tony ran behind him shooting him in the back of the head as he went.  
Clint caught up with Pepper and grabbed her around the middle, pulling her into the air as she shrieked and half laughed, Tony dived on the floor and began clinging to Clint's leg. Still carrying Pepper, Clint made his was from outside the row of books, dragging Tony behind him as he still clung on to his leg.  
"Ouch. Ouch."  
"Tony, if it hurts, let go." Clint sighed as he turned round to see Tony lying on his stomach as Clint pulled him along, his t-shirt had come up and it was obvious he was getting carpet burn. Tony smirked.  
"Never."  
"Suit yourself." Clint shrugged. He drew level with the door and smiled sheepishly as he spotted Natasha grinning in the doorway with her hands on her hips.  
"Having fun?" She asked, more to Clint though as Tony and Pepper nodded and beamed.  
"Yeah. You ought to try it sometime." He suggested, and Natasha raised an eyebrow. Clint placed Pepper on the floor and managed to shake Tony off, who was still grinning like a deranged person.  
"I think we should get a Chinese and put on a film. What do you think?" Natasha asked, and Clint nodded.  
"Can we watch The Princess Diaries?" Pepper asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.  
"No. I'm not watching anything that girly." Tony said, crossing his arms and looking seriously at Pepper.  
"Fine then, what do you say we watch?" She retorted, also folding her arms. Natasha and Clint grinned at each other.  
"Something with explosions!"  
"But I want something with princesses!"  
"I want something with fighting!"  
"I want-"  
"That's enough!" Natasha said sternly, and they all walked from the library.

* * *

After another heated discussion on what film to watch, and a very difficult task of trying to get Tony to order something that wasn't the entire menu, they settled down to watch Natasha and Clint's film choice. Shrek.  
Bruce and Thor also joined them, Tony decided he wanted to sit next to Bruce, and was poking him before the DVD was put in. Pepper meanwhile decided she wanted to sit in between Natasha and Clint, and snuggled up to Clint as he wrapped his arm around her. Tony soon got bored of Bruce. Something was nagging at the back of his mind that if he annoyed him enough, something big and green would happen, but apparently it wasn't working. So instead he decided to pester Thor, sitting on his shoulders for the majority of the movie.  
They were well into the movie now. Tony was pointing out how he thought Natasha was Fiona, and that had to mean that Clint was Shrek. But then the TV changed.  
"Hey!" Tony and Pepper yelled in unison as the screen flickered into fuzziness, white and black sparks flying across the screen. Bruce stood up and started to tamper with it.  
"Jarvis, what's up with the TV?" Bruce asked, calling to the AI.  
"It appears to be working normally Dr Banner." Bruce raised an eyebrow.  
"But it's all crackly."  
"The TV is currently depicting the seen of Shrek asking for a swamp rat." Jarvis replied. Bruce carried on fiddling.  
"I need a poo." Tony said, alerting everyone to his current predicament. Thor hurriedly picked him up and pulled him off his shoulders. Tony smirked slightly.  
"You know where it is?" Clint asked, and Tony nodded before walking briskly over to the toilet and shutting the door behind him.  
He didn't scream as he saw the person standing by the sink.

* * *

"I'll give you ten reasons why this is a bad idea." Loftus said, as he and Loki pulled up in a cab not far from the towering building that was Stark Tower.  
"Loftus, no one cares." Loki said as he thrust over some money to the taxi driver, not caring whether it was the right amount or not.  
"I care. You're dragging this out. We could easily have gotten out of this by now." Loftus whispered as they avoided people's feet.  
"What's life without a little adventure?" Loki teased.  
"An easy life." Loftus replied frowning and the back of Loki's head.  
Loki turned around quickly making Loftus jump. He grinned.  
"Have you ever read Harry Potter?" He smirked. Loftus nodded. "Good. Now watch this." Loftus watched on as Loki averted his attention to another figure across the street.  
The man began to walk over, swiftly dodging cars as he walked across.  
"I believe it's referred to as the Imperius Curse?" Loki asked, as the man drew level with them. Loki cleared his throat before speaking. "Hello."  
"Hi." Steve replied casually.  
Loftus's jaw dropped.

**what d'ya think?**


	27. Chapter 27

"Sorry, did I make you jump?" Tony slowly backed into the closed door, searching with his arm to find the door handle with his eyes transfixed on the man in front of him.  
"Sorry, I'll- I'll just- go." He stammered, finding the door handle and beginning to turn it slowly, pushing the door open with his back and slowly stepping from the bathroom. A hand grabbed the front of his jumper a pulled him back in, the door shutting behind him.  
"Now why would you want to do that?" Tony attempted to kick him, but his little legs were too short so instead he kicked the air madly. Why was he so afraid of him?  
"Honestly Tony, what's wrong with you? I'm your dad."  
"No you're not!" Tony said, still flailing around madly, trying to get free but failing miserably.  
"Am so. You have my DNA. Howard is dead. I think that makes me your dad." Tony began to yell as he finally managed to kick his shin, causing Steve to drop him and enabling him to run from the room.  
"Uncle Clint! Uncle Clint!" He yelled as he quickly slammed the door shut, trapping Steve inside momentarily.  
Tony carried on running towards where they'd be watching the film, still screeching for Clint to come to his aid. As he ran, he was about to turn the corner before:  
**WHAM**  
He collided heavily with something and fell to the floor. Seeing the towering figure standing over him, he began to crawl backwards on his hands before the new figure spoke. He let out a sigh of relief as he realised who it was.  
"Tony? Are you alright?" Clint asked, stretching out a hand and helping him up. Tony excepted it with trembling fingers and allowed to be pulled upright, checking over his shoulder.  
"What happened?" Clint asked, looking worried.  
"Steve, Steve was in the bathroom." Tony panted. Clint smiled slightly.  
"You telling me you saw the great Captain Americas bottom?" Clint smirked. "Did it smell?"  
Tony shook his head.  
"No, he wasn't using the toilet. He was just standing there."  
"He was probably just posing Tony, he does it all the time." Tony shook his head again. Clint noticed the severe level of panic in the kids eyes and held out his hand. Tony accepted it. "C'mon."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To find Steve."

* * *

"You know what I think?"  
"What?"  
"I think it's ice cream time."  
Pepper beamed at Natasha's suggestion, standing up quickly and running over to the kitchen. Natasha joined her a few seconds later and began to pull some dishes down from the cupboard. Pepper opened the freezer and pulled out the Mint Choc Chip ice cream.  
"Should we do some for Tony and Clint?" Pepper asked, as she watched Natasha pull out the chocolate cracking sauce.  
"Don't see why not." Natasha grinned as she pulled down two more bowls. "Do me a massive favour and take these to Thor and Bruce? Then I'll give you an extra big scoop." Pepper grinned and pulled the two bowls off the work top and began carrying them towards the door.  
"Hi Steve." She said as she spotted the super-solider walking into the room.  
"Hey Pepper. Having ice cream are we?"  
"Yep!" Pepper beamed at Steve "Natasha's in the kitchen doing some more if you want?" Steve started to walk with her down the corridor.  
"No I'm okay thanks, do you know where Tony is?" He asked casually. Pepper shrugged.  
"He went to the toilet then called Clint for something." Steve frowned slightly. But didn't say anything more. He didn't want to bring suspicion to himself.  
"You know, Tony's worried." Pepper said suddenly, braking the silence that had fallen.  
"How so?"  
"Well, he told me he's doesn't want to live with you." Steve sighed. It figured.  
"Understandable really."  
"And me and Tony remember everything." Steve froze.  
"What?"  
"We remember being adults. Tony said he remembered when Loki had him. Then when we were in the library he told me stuff then I remembered too."  
Steve pulled a face. If they did remember, then this whole thing would fall apart.  
"Then why are you still acting like a kid?" He asked.  
"Fun I guess." Pepper shrugged.

* * *

"What's the point in all this?" Loftus asked, looking over at Loki from where he sat on the park bench.  
"We had to get them off our scent." Loki replied simply. Loftus let out a hollow laugh.  
"You're the God of Mischief! Surely they'll expect something?" It was Loki's turn to smile now.  
"That doesn't mean they're not naive."  
"It's still risky. What will happen when Steve does it?" Loftus asked, Loki shrugged.  
"They won't suspect it's us. They'll think it's someone else. Then Steve will turn back to normal." Loftus frowned.  
"Will he remember anything?"  
"Probably not. We have to get them on our side though. This is the best way of doing it."  
Loftus threw himself back onto the park bench. Watching the pigeons strut around, pecking the ground when they found something to eat.  
"This is like one of those ridiculous plans from Road-Runner.

**hope you enjoyed that chapter :) guys... FRIDAY TOMORROW**!


	28. Chapter 28

"I don't like this."  
"I know. But you're with me, what could go wrong?"  
"What could go _right_?" Tony replied sarcastically, watching as the corner of Clint's mouth twitched slightly.  
They reached the toilet and Clint slowly pushed the door open. Tony cowered behind his leg.  
"Honestly Tony, it's like you expect Randal to run out and grab you." Tony frowned.  
"Would that make you Sulley then?" He smirked.  
"Do I look big and blue and spotty to you?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow as Tony stepped out from behind his leg. Tony surveyed him.  
"No.. But you might want to watch it on the 'big' side." Clint opened his mouth in mock indignation.  
"That was mean and rude and unnecessary." Tony laughed before they both walked away, heading back to the film.  
Then the lights went out.  
"What was that?" Tony asked, looking around wildly, Clint felt him hide behind his leg again.  
"Not sure.. Jarvis?" Clint asked, he waited a few moments, expecting a response. But it never came. "Jarvis?"  
"Clint? What's going on?"  
"Jarvis?"  
"Clint...?  
"Oi! Jarvis!"  
"Clint!"  
"C'mon Jarvis... Turn the lights on..."  
"Clint! Look behind you!" Clint wheeled around, unaware of the tightening grip of Tony on his leg.  
Steve was standing in front of them, grinning madly. Clint quickly felt for Tony's shoulders.  
"Tony, get behind me."  
"I am behind you."  
"Well, good. Stay there." Clint slowly started to back away. He didn't think Steve would do anything, but even he couldn't pretend he wasn't slightly freaked out my this sudden turn. Especially after what Tony had just told him.  
"Where're you going?" Steve asked, walking slowly towards them as they moved back.  
"Back to watch Shrek. Why don't you come? I'm gonna try and get the lights back on and..."  
"I just want Tony." Clint heard Tony gulp.  
"Why?" Clint asked, tightening his own grip on Tony. What was wrong with Steve?  
"Just.. Let me have him."  
"No." Clint said defiantly.  
"No?"  
"Yeah, no. I think you're ill Steve, why don't you go to bed." Clint and Tony were both shocked by what Steve said next.  
"Okay. Natasha and Pepper made ice cream. I think I'll go have some." Clint and Tony drew breath as they watched the super-soldier walk past them and out of the room. As he left, the lights flickered back on.  
Clint turned around and checked on Tony, who was as white as a sheet.  
"You okay?" Clint asked. Tony swayed a little, before tears started pouring from his eyes.  
"Clint... I don't wanna go with Steve." Clint pulled him into a hug.  
"It's okay.. You won't be."

* * *

That night. No one heard from Steve. He retired to his room without giving a good-night to anyone. Clint and Natasha had put Tony and Pepper to bed, but they knew they weren't sleeping. They'd be busy discussing Steve.  
It was fast approaching one in the morning now, and Natasha was snuggled up to Clint on the sofa, as they flicked through the channels. Finally resting on an episode of Friends.  
"Clint?" Natasha asked, looking up suddenly as the adverts came on. "What do you thinks going on?" Clint shrugged.  
"I have no idea."  
"What do you thinks gotten into Steve?" She asked, slouching slightly into the sofa even more as Clint tightened up a bit.  
"I don't know."  
"I don't think I like it."  
"I don't like it either."  
Just then, they jumped as the door flew open, crashing into the wall.  
Turning their heads to peer over the sofa, they saw both Tony's and Pepper's ghostly white face. As though they'd seen a ghost, they both slowly backed away from the room, shutting the door behind them. Clint and Natasha exchanged looks.  
"Well that was weird."  
"Best go see what's troubling them." Clint said, pushing Natasha off him as they heard two pairs of footsteps running down the corridor outside.

* * *

"I- I- I don't want-"  
"Shh.. It's okay.. I know.."  
"I d-don't know wh- why.."  
"C'mon, calm down."  
"I'm trying!" Tony said earnestly through throbbing sobs as Pepper rubbed his back.  
They were both huddled under an umbrella as the rain pelted down, sitting on top of the massive climbing frame at the local park where they'd run to.  
Tony had broken down the moment they had gotten there. Scrunching himself into a ball as Pepper watched on, not knowing what to do.  
"Tony.. What's going on with Steve?" Pepper asked, Tony looked up.  
"I don't know do I? I'm seven years old!" Pepper frowned.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look at us Pepper! Loki made us this age again! Did you forget? I'm seven years old! I don't know what to do do I? I want Loki back." He said the last bit so quietly. So, so quietly it was barely audible.  
"What..?"  
"I want Loki back." Tony looked up at her seriously. Then his protective stance changed into that of curiosity. "Who are you?"  
"Who- who am I?" Pepper asked, bewildered.  
"Urm, yeah. Sorry." Tony said, looking guilty.  
"It's Pepper Tony, Pepper Potts?"  
"Oh. Cool. I'm Tony." Tony said, extending a hand and Pepper took it slowly. "Do you know where Loki is?" Pepper shook her head.  
"Tony, what happened five minutes ago?" She asked, looking at him as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"Urm..." He thought hard. Then his eyes widened. "Oh."  
"Tony, what do you remember?" Pepper asked worriedly, scanning his face.  
"I don't- Steve." Pepper smiled slightly. "What just happened?"  
"I think you just forgot your memory, Tony." Pepper said seriously and Tony frowned.  
"If that happens again, punch me." Pepper grinned.

* * *

"The effects of the spell aren't going to last forever." Loki said, watching the two children have their discussion from the safety of the climbing frame. "Look, Tony's memories already getting muddled up. We'll have to act soon before anything else happens."  
"How long do we have?"  
"Not long, they'll both get their memories back in full, and then revert back to adults. We have to act soon." Loki said, looking grim.  
"When do we have to act?"  
"Now."

**What did you think of that chapter? Let me know :) **


	29. Chapter 29

Loki crept towards the climbing frame with Loftus in tow, crouching low so as not to pick up any unwanted attention. Once they'd reached the frame, Loki hissed.  
"Tony, Pepper." He saw the two children jump as spoke, two pairs of eyes appeared looking down at him, eyes reflecting the distant street light.  
"Loki?" Tony said incredulously.  
"Hello." Loki grinned, as he saw Tony's face split into a wide smile.  
"What're you doing here?"  
"We came for you and Pepper." Loki said, turning around to look at Loftus. Tony's and Pepper's eyes narrowed as they lay eyes on him. "It's okay, you can trust him." Tony raised an eyebrow.  
"Why don't I know what side you're on?" Tony asked seriously. Loki frowned.  
"We're on your side."  
"Why though? You said that The Avengers hated me, they're actually really nice, especially Clint, he's awesome, but then you're being nice and I'm really confused." Tony said, searching his brain for his own answer before Loki gave it. He remained silent as Loki didn't reply.  
"Am I the only one whose really confused?" Pepper said, speaking up. "Loki, what are you playing at? Why can't you just turn us back into adults?". Loftus raised an eyebrow as he turned towards Loki, who shrugged.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean we know we were adults. We're not stupid." Pepper said defiantly, casting a severe look at Loki that made Tony quake.  
"I know you're not. We're going to get you out of this." Loki. Reassured her. Pepper wasn't believing any of it however.  
"And what will you gain from that? I may not have been on the Helicarrier, or in New York, but I know for a fact you threw my boyfriend out of a window." Loki saw Tony's cheeks grow slightly red. They may really be adults, but they still displayed all the characteristics of children.  
"I know what throwing Tony out of the window wasn't exactly a good move, and I'm sorry for that, but I am generally trying to help you." Tony and Pepper glanced at each other, and Tony spoke, cutting Pepper off.  
"We'll come with you. I want to know why Steve is being like he is. But that's all. The second something happens we don't agree on, we're leaving." Tony said.  
"Fine." Loki agreed, before he helped pull them down from the climbing frame where they were still perched.  
As they walked from the park, Tony and Pepper fell behind. Pepper nudged Tony.  
"Tony, what are we doing?"  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."

* * *

"Steve! What the hell did you do?"  
"I- I don't-"  
"God sake Steve! You've been acting like a right prick lately! What with being a complete douche bag to Tony, and God knows what else!"  
Steve looked on, stunned as the two master assassins, the Demi-god, and the scientist ranted at him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Steve said, raising his arms in a gesture of surrender, Clint and Natasha just growled at him.  
"You scared the living day lights out of Tony, Steve. Demanding that you were his new father. I'd be pretty shaken up if you started yelling at me." Bruce said, watching the Captains face as confusion remained its main feature.  
"I would never... Ever..."  
"Well you did, Steve. You did. And now, Pepper and Tony have gone missing again."  
Steve blinked hard, searching for the answer. But he couldn't find one. He couldn't remember anything.  
"Don't you think we should be busy trying to find them then? Instead of standing here like a bunch of wet lettuces?" Steve shot back at Bruce, who pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
"One step ahead of you." Bruce said, tapping on the top of the laptop sitting next to him. Steve nodded, before skulking off towards the security room.  
Once inside, he looked carefully around, searching for random dates and numbers. Eyes resting on a particular date, he shoved it in the disc slot, watching in if horror.

**im really sorry that these last few chapters have been rubbish. I really am. Sorry. The next few will be better (I hope).**


	30. Chapter 30

**Heyya, I'm sorry :( that last chapter might not have made 100% sense. I was very tired when I wrote it, because I'd just spent the day at Alton Towers (The Smiler was amaaaazing!) and I was stuffed full of Chinese food. And that's my excuse.  
FORWARD AND ONWARD!**

Clint ambled slowly into the kitchen, rubbing his weary eyes as he went. He'd had a terrible night sleep. He'd been too busy worrying about Pepper and Tony to even think about shutting his eyes. They had vanished. They had both ran off, and he had no idea where they could have gone. He supposed he really ought to be out there, searching for them, but then Shield had stepped in.  
They'd gotten wind from somewhere that they'd found Tony, albeit they still thought he was in adult form. When Coulson and Fury came knocking and heard about what had happened over the last few days, they had put Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor and Steve in house-lock. Which was essentially where Shield pretended they were harder than they were and forbid the Avengers to leave the house.  
While all that was well, it did however give time for Bruce to analyse the situation at hand. Each of them had become most perturbed at the fact that Steve couldn't remember anything that had happened over the last few days, and after Bruce had finally managed to coax him into having a brain scan, it showed a series of anomalies in that one minute his brain was perfectly fine, the next second it was all over the place. Each time it went high, Steve wouldn't be able to recall anything that happened.  
Now, Clint was worrying for his three friends. Rather than the usual one. So as he stepped into the kitchen, feet growing cold as he stepped on the marble as though it were ice, did he stop to think about the situation in full.  
Pulling down a box of strawberry PopTarts from the cupboard, he opened it and began munching, thinking hard.  
Pepper and Tony had run off. That was obvious. Loki had turned Tony into a kid and then kidnapped him, okay. Then they managed to get him back after that appalling street fight and he'd just shown up in Stark Tower.  
He started on his second PopTart.  
He had snuck onto the Helicarrier, and gotten himself taken again, by Loki and some other guy. Fine. Then Loki had shown up again and taken Pepper. But he didn't have her for long, before Bruce found them again.  
Why had Loki given them back so easily? Blowing up the guy called Loftus's own facility, only to save himself and Loftus. Giving Tony and Pepper to Steve. Meanwhile a few hours later, Tony was running away from Steve.  
Clint couldn't remember seeing Steve come back from his walk around New York. That was a regular occurrence for Steve. Usually, he'd go for a walk, and come back with three more bags full of PopTarts. Tony had told him repeatedly they just get the food delivered, but Steve had always insisted on walking down to the super market and buying some, while giving money to the Boy Scouts as they helped him back his bag.  
Clint turned around and reopened the cupboard, finding a bare sight greeting him. Usually, it was laden full of PopTarts, so that they were never out. So why was he eating the last one?

He didn't trouble to keep his footsteps down as he marched towards Steve's room. Pushing hard on the door. It was locked. Wiping the crumbs away from his mouth, he pulled out his gun and shot at the lock, causing it to brake off and the door to swing open.  
Stepping inside the room, we was met by the sight of Captain America wearing chequered pyjamas, staring bleary eyed as he clutched his shield, his eyes widened as he saw Clint.  
"Clint?" He half yawned and half croaked, rubbing his eyes and putting down the shield. Clint smiled apologetically. "You could have just knocked."  
"But you were asleep."  
"Exactly. I was asleep. What do you want?" Clint looked grim and Steve returned the non-committal expression.  
"What is the last thing you remembered before your brain switched off?" Clint asked, Steve blinked.  
"We've been over this. I remember walking down the pavement." Steve said, and Clint glared.  
"You must remember something?" Clint pleaded. Steve thought hard, and after a few moments spoke again.  
"Someone was calling my name."  
"Someone was calling your name?" Steve shut his eyes in an attempt to think. He snapped them open again.  
"Someone was calling my name. I remember because I was really confused, it was really loud but I didn't know where it was coming from. Then I looked across the pavement.. Loki."

"This is Shield. They-"  
"We know who Shield is."  
Alright. This is Nick Fury. He's-"  
"Eyepatch. I've had the honour of meeting him."  
"Fine. This is-"  
"Coulson. Agent Coulson."  
"Phil." Pepper cut across him, and Tony shrugged.  
"His first name is Agent." Loki frowned at the pair of them. He couldn't tell whether that was the child, or the adult side of their brains talking.  
"Loki, just turn us back into adults." Tony said warningly at Loki, who looked at him bleakly.  
"Yeah, c'mon Loki. What can you gain from us being children still? We remember everything." Pepper added, scanning Loki carefully.  
"I had to find a way to take you down." Loki said, standing up and stretching. Tony and Pepper exchanged looks. "Basically, have you ever seen the Incredibles?" Loki asked. Tony and Pepper nodded, and Loki distinctly heard Tony mutter 'obviously'. Loki ignored him.  
"Well, the baby at the end, Jack Jack?" Tony nodded, already knowing where this was going. Loki reverted to the next stage.  
"Then because you had infinite wisdom you got yourself caught." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Basically, long story short, this was the most basic plan in the whole world. It was going to be simple and easy."  
"But it didn't work." Pepper pointed out, Loki glowered.  
"No. It didn't work. Which is why, I'm just going to have to kill you both right now."

**So what did you think? I think this stories drawing to a close :) it has been a pleasure writing it however so far :D**


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you kidding me? You've had how many opportunities to kill us and you choose it now?" Tony said in disbelief, but he still searched silently around and took Peppers hand, squeezing it reassuringly.  
"Well I was hoping you'd be more cooperative. But obviously not." Loki said, standing in his same position but looking menacingly at the two children.  
"So, that's what you want to start off with? The first act for the great Loki's ruling of Earth or whatever your plan is is to kill two children? Well you haven't got my vote that's for sure." Tony said, still backing away slowly, Peppers grip was tightening on his hand.  
"Of course not. My first great act is to kill the great Tony Stark." Tony gulped as Loki did something, but it happened so quickly he couldn't tell what it was.  
Next thing he knew he was growing. He could feel his fingers tingling as they stretched, his shoulders broadening, growing in height.  
Loki smirked at him as Tony levelled to eye-level with him. Looking to his side, Tony saw that Pepper was also her rightful adult size too.  
Loki sneered as he advanced on the pair of them. Tony quickly pulled Pepper out of the way, pushing hard into a wall, and going straight through it.  
Straight through it. What?  
Tony looked down, his t-shirt which had been magically stretched was ripping around his biceps, tears could be seen appearing around his torso.  
Loki had forgotten about the super-soldier serum Tony had in him. While he was a child, it was dormant. When he turned him into an adult again before, it had still remained dormant. Now however, it was waking up again. So much so that it was easy work to push through the plaster-board wall.  
Standing up, brushing off the dust and plaster and pulling up Pepper, Tony lunged forward at Loki's leering face through the hole. Clenching his fist together he aimed a punch straight at Loki's face. Taking a run, he fell over as something worked its way between his feet. Tumbling to the ground, he looked up to find Loki grinning like a lunatic at him. The place where he'd been showing a faint gold mist. Tony opened his mouth.  
"Wha-"  
"Honestly. I thought you'd remember my nice little clone army." Loki grinned, and Tony frowned as he shut his mouth. Standing up again, and as he did so picking up a huge piece of plaster board.  
Holding it in front of him like a shield, he walked slowly around the still grinning Loki. Slowly, he crouched down and took Peppers hand again, pulling her up from her stooping position she'd fallen into after Tony had run at Loki.  
"So... We're just gonna.. Go, now." Tony said, before the pair of them sprinted down the corridor, yanked open a random door and ran into the room. Locking it firmly behind them.  
Outside the room, Loki sighed and pressed his ear. It felt weird being able to communicate with such a small device.  
"They've gone into one of the meeting rooms." He could easily brake the door down and finish them off right there, but what was the fun in that?

* * *

Steve was pacing. Hands tight behind his back as he went, glaring at everything from the fluffy red, white and blue rug he had in his room to the dark blue lamp shade. Something wasn't right.  
It felt as though someone had taken their pet goldfish and was using his head as a tank. It wasn't pleasant to say the least. A voice erupted in his brain and the gentle tick of the clock disappeared.  
"Kill them all." He started to walk to wards the door, about to carry out his new order. But then he stopped.  
No, he wasn't going to kill anyone.  
"No." He said aloud.  
"Kill them all." The voice persisted.  
"No." Steve replied again. The voice grew more defiant.  
"Kill them all, now!"  
"No!" Steve roared and he smacked himself around the head. Feeling dizzy, he made his way over to the bed. The voice had gone.  
Thunderous footsteps could be heard and Steve quickly dove under the sheets, whoever it was, they'd undoubtably heard his yell.  
He jumped as the door was wrenched open, Clint standing in the doorway.  
"What's going through your head?" Steve had half expected Clint to sound angry, not tired and exasperated. Steve shuffled over as Clint plonked himself down on the bed.  
"Make yourself comfortable." Steve said, and Clint scoffed. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, before Steve spoke up.  
"I've gotten him out."  
"What?" Steve sighed and launched into the story. Clint listened, intrigued.  
"I had this voice in my head, telling me to do things. Things I didn't want to do." He gulped.  
"Like what?"  
"Like.. A few moments ago trying to get me to kill you and everyone else." Clint's mouth was hanging open now. "But I said no, that I didn't want to. Now it's shut up."  
Clint sighed.  
"Is that way your brain waves are all over the place?" Clint asked. Steve shrugged and nodded. "Right."

* * *

They looked frantically around the room, wrenching open drawers and ripping apart files.  
"There's nothing but bits of paper, it's just a normal office." Pepper said, tossing yet another binding folder on the floor.  
"There has to be something..." Tony muttered, scanning the same drawer over again. They both looked up as they heard a hammering on the door.  
"Now what?" Pepper asked, looking at Tony. Tony searched the room, knocking bits of paper from the desk. Finding what he was after, he pulled it into the air.  
"Pepper, phone Clint or Natasha or Bruce or whoever. Then, climb out of that window-" he gestured at the window that was allowing a cool breeze to trickle in that they'd somehow missed. "I'll try and buy you some time." Pepper nodded before dialling frantically.  
"See you!" Tony called from the door and Pepper called:  
"Be careful!"  
"What do you mean? I'm Iron Man!"  
"Not without your suit you're not!"  
"Way to kill the mood Pepper." Tony said, before yanking the door open and giving a swift punch to someone, Pepper ran over and shut it, ear pressed against the door in attempts to hear what was going on. She had every confidence in Tony, but still couldn't help but worry about him.  
"Hello?" She jumped as a voice floated through the phone. Grabbing it, she put it to her ear.  
"Hello? Natasha? It's Pepper-"  
"Pepper! Where did you and Tony go-" Pepper half laughed.  
"It's a long story. Point is, we're back with Loki and Tony's trying to distract them. Come pick us up? Please?"  
"Okay, I'll get Jarvis to trace your call and we'll be there within the next... 10 minutes?" Natasha replied, and Pepper beamed.  
"Great. Thank you!"  
Hanging up, she slipped the phone in her pocket and began pushing open the window as far as it would go. In a mad attempt to secure the door further she's pushed a chair against it, now it was balancing precariously as someone on the other side attempted to push the door open.  
As she climbed over the window ledge, she heard the door burst open with a deafening thud, which gave way just in time to hear Tony yell:  
"Do you want me to fart in your face? Because I will! Oush, that had to of hurt!". Pepper grinned as she fell the leaf covered floor lightly.

**wise move on my part? Also, the next chapter will have a fight scene, and I'm crap at fight scenes so just a heads up there. Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

A heavy clunking sounded as a huge silver robot charged towards him. In an attempt to break himself from the line of fire, Tony seized a hunk of metal from another fallen robot and flung it at the robot. It missed. He swore as he watched it rattle it's way down the corridor, skidding off the black, dust covered floor. However, it did serve as a viable distraction.  
The robots attention momentarily wavering towards the flying metal, Tony took at run at it and dived, knocking its legs out from underneath it and causing it to fall flat on its face. He couldn't help but grin as he karate chopped its neck just to be sure of its defeat. Straightening up, he brushed the unwanted debris off himself, before turning around. His jaw dropped at the sight of a new hoard of robots clattering down the hallway towards him.  
Ripping off the fallen robots arm the best he could, he pointed the hand at the gang, he watched as something red shot at them. Peering at the hand, he saw a red circle in the palm.  
"Oh very original." He snorted, firing another blast at another robot, causing a domino affect amongst them.  
After several more firing, he realised that he'd used up all of the remaining power in the arm. It turned out that there was only a single battery in the arm, but it was supported by another battery in the main body. Because it was disconnected, it was weaker. Swearing to himself, he tossed it towards the oncoming robots, whooping mentally as it landed straight in the robots face.  
"You're all shit. Grab him." Tony heard Loftus speak from the back of the crowd and he decided he wasn't going to play ball anymore, deciding instead to run along the corridor until he found an unlocked room. Pushing it open, he quickly stepped inside.  
Pressing his ear against the door, he started to panic as he heard the drone of footsteps becoming louder. Hastily, he pushed a bookcase in front of the door. Standing back to admire his handy work, he jumped as it leapt forward as the robots attempted to open the door from the other side.  
Quickly he heaved himself up onto a table, kicking off a potted plant as he did so. From there he jumped onto the high window ledge, grasping on while he balanced precariously. Reaching for a metal tin on the desk below him (whoever had this desk was obviously high on recycling), and attempted to smash the window. After several failed attempts to break it (though several dents had appeared), he decided instead to use his elbow. He grinned as he watched the glass shatter, and forced himself through it, cutting his hand on an unwanted shard.  
Ahead of him, he could hear the pounding him that came from the thrusters of the Quinjet, and he looked up to see a mane of ginger hair flying away and towards the source of the humming. He clambered down from the window and began sprinting toward the jet.  
"Tony!" Clint yelled, as he ran to meet him. Behind Tony, an unwanted army of the robots were filing out of the building, sending a wave of sparks which were presumably bullets amongst other things flying at Tony and Clint. "What the fuck did you do?"  
"Escaped. Obviously." Tony said, shrugging and grinning before patting Clint on the arm with his good hand and climbing on board the Quinjet, where he beamed at the fellow Avengers before rushing over and plonking himself down hurriedly next to Pepper and making sure she was alright.  
Clint sighed before closing the doors as they took off. Just as he did so, he witnessed several sleek, black cars pull onto the scene, and saw Coulson step out of one, carrying his favourite megaphone.

* * *

"So what are you doing about it?" Tony asked, watching from behind one-way glass as Loki was interrogated.  
"Well, he's been arrested. Something to do with 'turning Tony Stark and Pepper Potts into children'." Clint said seriously, nodding in the direction of Loki.  
"Is that even a thing?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Apparently it is now." Clint laughed. "Are you okay?"  
"Me okay? Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Clint frowned.  
"Because you've been a kid for the last... How long?"  
"Technically it wasn't actually that long. I was a kid for a bit then old Reindeer Games turned me back into an adult to take the piss, then back into a kid again." Tony pointed out, and Clint shook his head.  
"Physically I mean." Tony shrugged.  
"Same old. Although I have had a craving for McDonalds." He admitted, and Clint let loose a smile.  
"And what about with Steve..?" It was Tony's turn to frown then.  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean he's avoiding me. And Pepper. It's actually kind of rude." Tony said, turning around away from Loki and towards the door leading from the room.  
"Where're you going?" Clint called, and Tony just waggled a finger a stalked off, shutting the door behind him. As Clint folded his arms and leant against the wall, he didn't know whether to be curious or down right petrified.

* * *

Steve was sipping the piping hot tea through the small plastic opening. It was a wonder that no one had designed a cup that wasn't as difficult to drink from, it kept the tea too hot for too long. He jumped as Fury spoke.  
"So Cap, what're you going to do?" Fury asked, arms folded tightly together as he surveyed the Captain.  
"What can I do?" Steve asked, throwing himself down onto the chair and taking another sip of the scolding tea.  
"There's a lot of things you can do." Fury said. Steve just about managed to hold back rolling his eyes.  
"I don't really fancy talking in riddles sir." Steve told him as he placed the cup on the table.  
"But if I were you, Cap'n, I'd talk to Loki."  
"Loki?" Steve said incredulously, turning around to face Fury, only to be greeted by the back of the long black trench coat as he snaked from the room.

**What did you think of that chapter? Let me know! (Please?) (I'm not begging)**


	33. Chapter 33

"Why can't you be like him?"  
"I don't really feel like dying my hair."  
"Don't get sarcastic with me."  
"Well soooorry, but I don't."  
"You don't take anything seriously."  
"It's not my fault you can't take a joke."  
"It's like you don't even care."  
"You wouldn't be wrong if you thought that."  
Howard glared at Tony, who smirked back. He was way too cheeky. He had way too much confidence. He was nothing like Steve.  
"What is your problem?"  
"I don't have a problem. Why? What's yours?" Howard continued to glare.  
"You never try to be the bigger person."  
"I do. It's not my fault I'm short."  
"Tony!"  
"What?"  
"Why can't you be more Steve?" Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Because I'm not Steve Rogers! I'm Tony Stark!"  
"I wish I had him for a son." Howard growled, and Tony rolled his eyes again.  
"But you don't. You have me as a son."  
"And what a disappointment you are." Howard snapped. Tony really did look hurt that time. As he turned around and walked from the room, Howard heard him mutter:  
"I would've at least of crashed the plane in warmer water."

* * *

Steve quietly slipped into the room, shutting the door as he did so. As he looked across the room, he saw Loki, smirking down at the table. Steve shook his head. The guy was creepy.  
"What was the point of it all?" Steve asked, and Loki just carried on smirking, not making eye contact with Steve. Steve sighed. "C'mon Loki, you've gotta give me something.." Steve pulled up a chair and sat down in it, opposite Loki. Still Loki didn't say anything. "Okay then. What about Loftus?" Loki spoke then.  
"Loftus was a meagre ally." Loki said simply.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like many people he had ambitions, and he was only a few steps off completing that ambition. He had power."  
"What kind of power?"  
"He had hope. He believed he could be the ruler of a new Earth. Deluded by the idea of fame, he let it empower him. Seeing this, I realised he could be a valuable resource to me. His dreams would never become reality, but he didn't need to know that." Steve put his head in his hand and sighed.  
"Loki, I don't care about Loftus. I want to know what was the point of it all?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why did you take Tony and turn him into a kid?"  
"Ah, you see, Stark has brains."  
"So does Banner-" Steve butt in, but Loki continued talking.  
"-And I like his style."  
"Style?" Steve questioned.  
"Yes, I only needed one of you, and Stark was my first option. He has brains, he has money, he has humour."  
"Why turn him into a kid though?"  
"I needed a fresh look on things. He wouldn't have taken well to being kidnapped either way, but a child is easier to deal with than an adult." Steve couldn't argue with the logic behind that one.  
"I still don't see why, though."  
"Why? Tell me, what did I come here last time to do? Wouldn't it be befitting if that was the same reason? Drawing out the Hulk last time- it had potential, but as your friend with the megaphone rightly said: I lacked conviction. With Stark, I could embark on a new phase. With a new on look of a child, coupled with his genius, my plan was fool-proof." Steve sighed again and put his elbow on the table, resting the side of his face against his fist.  
"So basically you wanted to take over the world?"  
"In short yes." Loki replied, nodding. Steve only just managed to suppress another sigh.  
"Right. Well, I'm off. If you decide to be a bit more helpful, let me know."  
Steve said, before standing up and turning around, opening the door. Loki didn't say anything as he walked from the room, but instead stood resolute in his grinning stature.

* * *

"Ayup daddy-o"  
"What?"  
"I said 'ayup daddy-o', ayup is a word commonly used in the Black Country, which is mainly Birmingham, Dudley, Wolverhampton, and a few other places in the West Midlands which is in the UK. It means hello basically. I said daddy-o because it rhymes and you're my daddy." Tony said, grinning at the stern look on Steve's face as he said 'daddy'.  
"I'm not your Dad, Tony." Steve said, he attempted to walk out of the room but Tony called after him.  
"Yeah you are! You can't keep avoiding me and Pepper, Cap. It's rude."  
"I'm not avoiding you."  
"Are so."  
"Are not."  
"That doesn't make sense."  
"You don't make sense!" Tony raised an eyebrow as Steve got more and more frustrated. "Why aren't you taking this seriously?"  
"I am taking this seriously. This is my serious face." Tony pulled a bored-looking expression and gestured at it.  
"You can't take anything seriously. Can you?" Steve growled, and Tony mimicked an expression of hurt.  
"I can. But this isn't one of those times." Steve turned on his heel and walked away down the corridor. He'd bumped into Tony as he left Loki. "What's your problem?" Tony called after him. "Why can't you just laugh about it?". Steve didn't say anything as he walked away.

* * *

Tony really did want to laugh about the whole thing, so he did. But part of him just couldn't laugh. It wouldn't. It was like the stroppy teenager at dinner while everyone else was having a joke.  
Part of it was annoyance at Steve, for being such and complete and utter dick. Everyone always said it was good to be the better person, to try and rise above the situation. So much for that.  
Another part of it was that he had no idea what was going on. He hadn't been allowed to speak to Loki. He hadn't been allowed to speak to Loftus. No one was telling him anything. The only people he could rely on was Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor. But Thor wasn't being much use because Loki had expressed his desire not to come in too much contact with the blonde. Thor was in the dark as much as he was.  
On a lighter note however, after a stern word from Pepper to Fury, Shield had backed out of Tony's genetics. Pepper had yelled at Fury, who seemed to be putting up a good fight. Apart from the fact that it was Pepper, and Pepper could win any argument.  
There were so many things he wanted to know the answer to. He just didn't know how to phrase them.

**what d'you think? Let me know! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

"You shouldn't be in here." Loki said as he watched Tony step inside and quickly shut the door behind him. Tony shrugged.  
"Why not live a little?" Tony said, and Loki smirked. "So Rudolph-"  
"Rudolph?" Tony rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, Rudolph. I figured if I was calling you Reindeer Games, Rudolph is a reindeer. Plus Rudolph is easier to say." Tony told him matter-of-factly.  
"You have too much spare time." Loki concluded, and Tony shrugged.  
"Or maybe I'm just waiting for the world to catch up with me. Anyhow..." He trailed off as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his jacket pocket and chucked it across the table at Loki, who caught it. He raised an eyebrow at Tony who nodded, and began to unravel it.  
It was a card. A blue one. On it was a crude drawing done in crayon. It was a picture he recognised. Above the drawing were bright, bold, dark blue letters that read:

_Happy Fathers Day! _

"It isn't Father's Day." Loki said, tossing the card back to Tony.  
"Whatever. Do you realise how long it took me to make that? I had to find the napkin, scan it into the computer, then I had the laborious task of finding the right coloured card!" Tony said exasperatedly.  
"Why did you make this?" Loki asked, becoming serious all of a sudden.

"Cool your tits. It's mainly to piss of Steve, it's not for you." Tony said, folding up the card again and putting it back in his pocket.

"And how is your new Dad doing?" Loki asked, and Tony snorted.

"He's being a moody little bitch to be honest. But what can you do? I think it's his time of month personally." Tony grinned. Silence fell over the pair as they sat.

"So what? No demanding answers.. Nothing?" Loki queried, and Tony shrugged again.

"Nope." He said plainly. "I figured that no one was hurt, so that's good. We're all okay and not mentally scarred, and that's also good. Even more than that it really annoyed Steve and I'm always for that so.. No." Tony explained his logic as Loki grinned. "Thanks by the way. For turning me into a kid. That was great fun. Apart from when you told me my Dad was dead. That wasn't nice. You really need to work on your little people skills." Tony added, and Loki nodded.

"If I ever plan on attacking Midgard with a drone army of toddlers I'll let you babysit. Alright?" Loki joked, and Tony beamed.

"Square deal. Now, I'm not technically suppose to be here... So I better shoot off before Fury kills me."

"That might be a good idea." Loki agreed as Tony smirked again and left the room.

* * *

Later that day found Pepper, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and Tony all sitting in the main lounge of Stark Tower. They had left the Helicarrier to enjoy some chilling time without being bored out of their brains. Any second however, they were expecting a formidable looking Fury to burst through the door telling them all to get back on the Helicarrier.

Tony and Clint had decided to go down the road to the shops to pick up some beer, when they stumbled across a TV series called Mrs Browns Boys. So now they were back at the tower, they were drinking their beer happily while watching the hilarious show.

They had a quiet evening, ordering take-away and munching on it while watching 2012. However, they turned it off when Thor kept interrupting asking whether this did actually happen.

"Has anyone seen Steve?" Natasha asked suddenly, and everyone shook their heads.

"I think he's still on the Helicarrier." Bruce suggested, but Tony stood up.

"I'm gonna go look for him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow, and Tony nodded firmly.

* * *

A few moments later found Tony striding around Stark Tower, calling Steve's name as though he were a lost puppy. He knew where he was, but it'd been ages since he'd played hide and seek, and he intended to make the most of it. He'd asked Jarvis where Steve was, so it wasn't like he was in the dark. As he drew closer to the library he paused. Pushing the door open, he saw Steve, slouched over a beanie-bag and engrossed in a book.

"Watcha reading there Barbie?" Tony asked, sitting down and crossing his legs. Steve held up the cover. "Right. I made you a present." Tony said as he pulled out another piece of paper not dissimilar to the one he's given Loki. Steve took it, shutting his book and unfolding the letter.

"Happy Father's Day?" He read allowed questioningly. "It's not Father's Day and I'm not your father." Steve passed him back the card and Tony took it.

"Like it or not you are. We're connected. You better get used to it." Tony told him, and Steve frowned. "Why are you being such a moody Mary?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"Tony, just drop it."

"I'm not carrying anything..."

"You're hopeless." Steve sighed and he stood up, still clutching the book.

"Do you have a library card?" Tony asked, not turning around.

"No." Steve shrugged, and Tony ran up to him and grabbed the book out of his hands.

"Then you can't have the book! See you around Father Face!" Tony joked before sprinting off. Steve yelled after him.

"I'm not playing tag with you!" His shout was met by a cackle coming from where Tony had run off to. "Tony!"

"Urgh! You're no fun." Steve watched as the book slid back towards him along the floor, and Tony stalked off. Steve distinctly heard Tony sigh: "You're the crappiest Dad in the world."

That night, Steve was walking to bed. He was tired. Tony was pissing him off, and Clint wasn't helping either. Tony had thrown the towel in a few minutes earlier and decided to go to bed, so Steve decided he'd seize the opportunity too. That's until he drew level with Tony and Pepper's door.

"Steve! Steve!" He could hear Tony yelling from inside. Steve didn't want to know what was going on, but he couldn't help but be worried by Tony's distressed tone. "Steeeeve!".

Sighing, Steve entered the room and saw Tony sitting on the bed, with a children's book clasped in his hand.

"Read me a story."

"No."

"Read me a story."

"No."

"But Steeve..."

"No, Tony."

"Urrrgggggggh." Tony flopped back on to the bed and Steve walked from the room, shutting the door sharply behind him. He was greeted by Natasha, who had her arms folded.

"He's not going to give up."

"He better." Steve growled and Natasha laughed.

"You know, he doesn't actually care that you're sort of his Dad." Natasha told him, and Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Why's he doing this then?" Steve asked. Natasha leant forward and put her hand on his shoulder.

"He likes to piss you off." She said, before walking away. Steve was standing there, looking confused. Deciding suddenly, he pushed the door open.

"Ayup Dad face." Tony said, sitting up again and grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, son." Steve said, and Tony's jaw dropped as Steve said 'son'. "You still want that story?" Tony nodded eagerly, pretending to be a six year old.

"Yeah!"

"Right." Steve sat down on the foot of the bed as Tony thrust the book towards him, Steve accepted it and chucked it on the floor.

"That was rude." Tony said, but Steve interrupted him.

"Once upon a time there was an annoying person named Tony. Tony was very, very annoying one day, more so than usual. So Steve decided he'd had enough. Battling it out together, Steve won the fight with his almighty Captain America glory. From then on Tony wasn't as annoying. The end."

"Like hell you'd beat me in a fight." Tony slouched.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I preferred you better as a piece of my DNA." Steve said, before walking from the room.

**That's all folks! Thank-you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, followed.. You are all amazing and I couldn't have done it without all your continuous support :) thanks!**

**Not entirely sure on the ending however. What do you think? **

**If you have any ideas or challenges you'd like to give me go ahead :) **

**I don't own anything to do with Marvel, or any of the films/books/TV shows mentioned. So yeah. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
